Bleach Adventures
by Red-Weasel-Chan
Summary: Ariel Tatsuya and Ashlie Akatsuki join the Academy. They meet new people, graduate, and join a Squad. Will they be able to handle the crazy life of Soul Society? Join them in their adventures to find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning?

**Hey guys! You may know me from my Soul Eater stories but, I decided to give a shot at my all-time favorite anime BLEACH! So, newbie…I hope you at least give my story a shot ^_^ If not, I'm fine with that…Just be sure to don't tell me T.T I would be heartbroken…**

**Anyways, my OC's are the characters from my Soul Eater stories…The original one…Not the new ones… So, I would like to introduce them…somewhat…**

**Ariel Tatsuya – She is the violent one in this group of two. Does not trust people but will basically sacrifice her life for her best friend Ashlie Akatsuki. Ariel has shoulder length auburn hair, glasses that change depending on her outfit, green eyes that change, and a signature necklace with two dog tags on them. Her personality basically almost resembles Kenpachi's but has slight differences. You will see it when you start reading it.**

**Ashlie Akatsuki – She is the kind one in this group of two. She loves people and sees the better out of everything rather than the bad. She does have a bad temper when pushed over the limit but soon apologizes even if the person deserved it. Ashlie has shoulder length brunette hair, black rimmed glasses, chocolate brown eyes, and sometimes wears a beanie. Her personality consists of being kind but also stubborn as a mule. She will sometimes break up Ariel's fight when she sees her friend literally almost killing her opponent. She also has the brains for complicated plans to steal food when they need to.**

**So, that's basically them. Their weapons will be revealed later in the story ^_^ Anyways, hope you guys enjoy my story! Constructive criticism is approved! I still get confused as to what's going on in the Bleach plot line ^_^  
>We do not own Bleach! The we includes Ashy-chan and I :)<strong>

**HERE IS CHAPTER 1 OF BLEACH ADVENTURES!**

Chapter 1: The Beginning?

"Hey get back here you brats!" an old man yelled on the top of his lungs. The two 'brats' continued to run with their loot. They ran through the Rukon District market to their 'house' as you would call it. It basically was a large wooden crate for stuff like food and stuff shipped from the Seireitei. The District wasn't much and didn't receive much either since it was one of the lower classed Districts.

The two 'brats' took cover in their 'house', breathing heavily. "Man, that was a close call right Ashy-chan?" an auburn teenager that looked almost like a young adult asked, chuckling.

"You can say that again. I thought my plan would be much easier than that," the brunette young adult replied, smiling. "At least we got what we wanted."

"Yeah, our lunch!" the auburn teen smiled, holding up the small bag of their loot.

The brunette took the bag and handed her friend a loaf of bread to her and took out a small watermelon. Her friend tore the bread in equal pieces while the brunette the same with the watermelon and exchanged.

"You know, I'm glad we didn't stay with that group of kids. If we can barely supply for ourselves, how can we supply for the whole group?" Ariel questioned with a mouthful of bread.

"I don't know but wasn't the reason we left was because you pissed off the leader?" Ashlie countered with a smirk, her mouth also full of bread.

"Hey, he asked for it. It's not my fault the only reason he accepted us was because her thought you were cute," the auburn retorted, taking a bite out of the watermelon, soon making a disgusted face. "Note to self: Never eat watermelon with bread still in your mouth."

"Hahaha, Ari-chan, you forgot you had bread in your mouth?" the brunette chuckled out.

"Yeah, which isn't surprising to me," the violent red head mumbled, going outside to the nearby lake to go wash out her mouth. When she got back, her friend was finished with her own share. "Man, you never cease to amaze me with how fast you can eat."

"Same here and yet I still become hungry in about another hour," the kind brunette commented, leaning back with a content sigh.

Ariel nodded and finished her own share of the meal, throwing the scraps out for either scavengers or just normal decomposition. She went back inside the house, suddenly getting an awesome idea. "Hey Ashy-chan, lets go in the District and visit Grandma Hanao. We haven't seen her in a few days and I bet she misses us."

Ashlie thought of the old lady that helped her and her friend out during tough times. She was basically a grandmother they never had. "Yeah, let's go visit her! I wonder if she'll have cookies baked like last time!"

The two friends left their house and headed back into the District to visit the elderly lady they have known to love.

~District~

"So, you would much rather have a guy attack you and have an amazing fight then save a little boy?" Ashlie questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah because little brats always piss me off," Ariel replied with a shrug. Her and little kids never got on the right foot together.

"Yeah, but if you two knew each other before you died? Then would you save him?" the brunette continued to ask.

"You and I both know we have no memory whatsoever of when we were alive so why would I randomly remember him?" the auburn questioned back.

"Your logic scares me sometimes you know that Ari-chan. It makes me realize that you aren't just going around trying to pick a fight because you want to," the kind brunette commented with a small smile.

"Just because I love to fight doesn't mean I'm a brute of a monster. I actually think before I attack which makes me deadly," the violent red head retorted with a snort.

Ashlie chuckled before turning back to her front when she noticed they were almost there to their destination. When she saw the place, there were two guys in black outfits with swords on their waists. One of them had short black hair that looked a little ruffled while the other one had light brown hair that was pretty dang short for someone like him. The brunette went wide eyed, not knowing what to expect. She grabbed her friend who was completely oblivious to the scene and dragged her to an alleyway near Ms. Hanao's house.

"What the hell Ashy-MMPFH!" the auburn was silenced when her friend covered her mouth with her hand, shushing her also with one finger in front of her lips.

"So, you think you hide a criminal in your vicinity?" a rough voice yelled. It was probably one of the men in black.

"No, I just let him in because he said he needed a place to stay," Ms. Hanao tried to reason.

"There are wanted signs everywhere with his name and face on them and yet you failed to look?" another rough voice penetrated through the house. Probably the other man.

"I don't pay attention to the wanted signs! Please, I had no idea! I thought he was just a kind guy that needed a place to stay," the elderly woman pleaded.

"Sorry, but under orders of Captain Soi Fon, we must take you to Seireitei to be questioned," the man said.

Ashlie gasped in horror and turned to her friend but saw that she was nowhere to be found. She panicked and looked inside the house when a crash was heard. Ashlie's eyes widened when she saw her friend there, obviously the one who threw the man closest to the door, which happened to be the black haired one, at the table.

"Leave her alone! She did nothing to deserve this!" Ariel yelled at the remaining man who was in a fighting stance and hand at the hilt of his sword.

"You do realize now I have to kill you, right?" the man with light brown hair asked, slowly unsheathing his sword and bringing it forward in front of him.

"And you also realize that your sword won't be able to touch me, right?" the violent red head retorted, getting in her own battle stance.

"Please, wait a second. You don't need to fight to settle this dispute," Ms. Hanao tried to stop the fight going on in her house.

The two stared at each other before the man charged forward, swinging his blade at the girl continuously. The auburn dodged, careful not to get hit. She saw an opening and punched the man's gut then grabbed his head, giving him a huge head-but. The man stumbled back, holding his head in pain.

"Damn, that's some head you got," the man chuckled out darkly, blood seeping out of the newly acquired wound.

"I don't use my head much unless I find a worthy opponent," Ariel retorted with a small smile, loving the fight. Usually the people she fought were street rats but that was mainly for competing for territory. With her, Ashlie and she owned nearly a fourth of the entire Rukongai.

The man got back in his fighting stance, waiting for his opponent to make the move first. The violent red head finally had enough of standing around and sprinted full speed at the man. She jabbed multiple times but he seemed to evade them with ease. Ariel growled before going down low, twisted around the guy and kicked him on the back, sending him to the ground.

The auburn, however, didn't see the man grab her arm at the last possible second, pulling her down with him. The man quickly got on top of Ariel, his blade pointed at her throat. "Seems like I've won. Simple peasants like you cannot defeat us Soul Reapers," the Soul Reaper insulted, moving his blade closer to the auburn's neck, leaving a small trail of blood to flow down her neck.

"Konzen, we already left enough damage as it is. Let's leave before Captain Soi Fon comes here and kills us herself," the other man that was thrown at first finally interfered. Apparently he watched since attack one on the floor, recovering from his own assault.

"But Riku, we were sent here to arrest the elder who housed the thief," Konzen argued, still holding his weapon at Ariel's throat.

"Yes, but we were also told not to kill anybody like peasants," Riku retorted. "Now let's go and report back to Captain Soi Fon."

Konzen got up off of the red head and sheathed his katana. He glared at the auburn who just getting up off the floor, dusting herself off. "You better watch yourself from now on bitch. I will find you again and kill you off myself." With that, Riku left with his companion and leaving Ariel to become even more pissed.

Ashlie took the opportunity and entered the elder woman's house. "Ms. Hanao, are you ok?"

"I'm fine dear but I'm pretty sure Ariel is not," the woman pointed to the seething red head who was staring at the door where the two Soul Reaper's had left.

The kind brunette sighed out, "Ari-chan, those guys were too much for you. Just calm down please?"

"I will not calm down until I kill that son of a bitch!" Ariel yelled, clearly not taking the whole, 'Calm down and everything will be alright' treat.

Ashlie sighed again before turning to the elderly woman with a sad smile, "We'll come back again tomorrow when she's cooled down."

"Good plan," Ms. Hanao agreed, nodding her head multiple times.

The brunette grabbed her friend's arm and started to pull her friend outside to return home. The auburn, of course, trying to escape but was knocked unconscious when her friend had enough of her squirming around.

~Home~  
>Ashlie threw her violent friend in their house, tired from dragging her friend all the way home. She exited the house and headed to the lake to wash her face. They would have to go by Ms. Hanao's place pretty dang early if she would let them take a shower. When she was done, she looked up at the sky, wondering if anyone else did the same thing. She shrugged before returning back to her house to sleep the evening away. Tomorrow, she felt, was going to be a long day.<p>

~Next Day~

Ashlie was always the first one to wake up but when she did awaken, she found herself alone. Curious, she went outside and smiled to see her friend skipping rocks across the water with a thinking face on. That face meant she was thinking about something important that could either alter the both of them or just possibly anything around them.

"Ashy-chan, you can stop staring now," the auburn finally said after a few minutes.

"I was watching you think. It's always amusing to me since you rarely think on a daily basis," the brunette retorted while making her way towards her friend who was still skipping rocks. "How did you learn to do that?" she asked referring to the rocks skipping on the water.

"Grandpa Hoshi taught me one day when you and Grandma Hanao were baking something," Ariel replied, skipping another rock.

"Why do you skip rocks when you are alone?" the kind brunette questioned watching the rocks just barely kiss the water.

"They help me relax my mind which leads to me thinking about important things," the violent red head answered while looking for another rock for one last throw.

"Really, well I relax my mind with just doing nothing. Sitting in a quiet place and start thinking about random things," Ashlie said, finding a rock and handing it to her friend. "Is this a good one?"

"No, it's not flat or smooth enough," Ariel replied while throwing it into the water like a skipping rock to show that it was bad. It immediately sunk after it hit the water.

"You have a good eye for things Ari-chan. I wish I had the same eyes as you," the brunette complimented.

"You do have a good eye for things just not skipping rocks. To be honest, you have a good eye for good friends. You find the most misshapen ones and smooth them out, making it just right for your taking. You also have a unique ability to just toss them away like you did nothing to them," the auburn explained. "It's a great thing to have."

The shorter friend thought about it before asking a really tough question, "Are you one of the rocks I smoothed out for my taking?"

Ariel looked at her friend before smiling, "Yeah, I am."

"Well, I'm not going to toss you away because you also helped smooth me out. I used to be so sweet to people, letting everyone walk over me. But, this District isn't like most. You have to fend for yourself and if you let people walk over you, you're to get killed. You made me realize that I needed to man up and for that, I'm also a rock for your taking," Ashlie smiled back at her friend.

"I'm glad Ashy-chan," the violent auburn smiled back and ruffled her friend's hair. "Ready to go see Ms. Hanao?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!" the brunette exclaimed, grabbing her friend's arm and dragging her to the District.

~District~

When the girls got to the house of their elderly companion, they noticed the same guys from yesterday there again. Ariel, not really paying attention, did not expect her friend to grab her from her head and drag her to the same place as last time to keep out of sight.

"I'm sorry but they usually come here every so often," Ms. Hanao's voice was heard. "I would tell you where they live but I don't know where they live myself. They usually move around in order to avoid any confrontation from the other kids roaming around."

"I see. Well, that's a huge disappointment for Captain-Commander Yamamoto," Riku sighed out.

"At least we know they live in this District," Konzen tried to give hope. "We can also try to feel out what little spiritual pressure they have."

Before his companion could reply, Konzen was attacked to the ground, the violent red head holding him down while twisting his arm. "YOU CAME BACK JUST TO SPITE ME HUH?"

"Ari-chan! Please stop!" the kind brunette cried out from the doorway.

"Are you friends with her?" Riku asked, ignoring the fight on the floor next to his feet.

"Uh, yes sir," Ashlie stuttered out, completely surprised to be spoken to.

"DAMN YOU BITCH!" Konzen growled out while trying to get out of the red head's grip.

"YOUR BLOOD IS GOING TO BE SPILT ALL OVER THIS FLOOR WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Ariel yelled, twisting his arm even more.

"Oh, Ariel please not in here. I just cleaned," Ms. Hanao scolded.

"Oh, sorry Grandma Hanao," the auburn apologized. She turned back to her opponent, "Can we do this outside?"

Konzen shrugged, "Sure."

The two enemies got up and headed outside like nothing happened, leaving their friends to watch in shock and complete disbelief. After a few seconds of silence when they exited the house, a huge crash was heard and, "DIE BITCH/BASTARD!"

Ashlie and Riku only sweat dropped at the noise. The brunette looked back to the remaining Soul Reaper, "So, why are you guys back?"

"We reported our mission here to our Captain Soi Fon and she was intrigued when we met up with your friend. She told Captain-Commander Yamamoto, our head Captain of Seireitei, and he was interested in your friend. He ordered us back here to see if she would like to attend Soul Reaper Academy to become a Soul Reaper," Riku explained in his monotone voice which was sort of low for someone like him.

"I HOPE YOU DIE PAINFULLY!" the group of people in the house heard from the violent red head outside and another loud crash.

"So, you guys are here for Ari-chan?" the kind brunette asked again to clarify her assumption.

"Basically yes," the Soul Reaper replied.

That set off an unknown joy in the short girl. She ran outside where her friend was twisting Konzen's foot in an awfully painful way and tackled her into a hug, making both of them fall to the ground.

"What the hell Ashy-chan? I was just about to break his foot but then you – " Ariel began to argue but was cut off by her friend.

"Ari-chan, your dream is finally true!" Ashlie exclaimed, still hanging on for dear life around Ariel's neck.

"What are you going on about?" the auburn asked in a confused tone.

"You finally get a chance to attend the Soul Reaper Academy!" the brunette cried out, finally letting go to show her friend her eyes full of joy.

Ariel's eyes went wide, "Really?"

"Yes, the man that you weren't fighting said so himself! You finally get to live your dream Ari-chan! Aren't you happy?" Ashlie asked in pure joy.

The violent red head was about to reply when she noticed another emotion in her friend's eyes, making her do a double take at her excitement. The emotion was sadness and it killed her inside. The one in front of her only searched for her friend's happiness, completely forgetting her own and that made Ariel depressed.

The auburn got up from underneath her friend, taking the brunette up with her before turning to Riku with an emotionless expression, "I'll go but on one condition."

Riku nodded to show he was listening.

"I'll go if only I can take Ashy-chan with me. If she doesn't go, then I don't," Ariel said in an ordering tone.

"Wait, Ari-chan, that's not right!" Ashlie exclaimed in confusion.

"What's not right? You staying here alone while I'm miserable in the Academy without you? You're going with me if I'm going and that's final Ashy-chan!" the violent red head retorted.

"That's fine with us but you do realize you have to do an entrance exam for Captain-Commander Yamamoto, right?" Konzen asked, finally composed from the fight with the auburn.

"An entrance exam? DAMN IT!" Ariel growled out the last statement.

"If you would please follow us, you can do it today," Riku interrupted the red head's meltdown.

The two girls nodded and followed the two Soul Reapers, not knowing what to expect with this entrance exam.

~Academy~  
>The two girls were taken through multiple halls in the Academy, both Soul Reapers apparently knowing where they were going because they sure as hell didn't. They got lost as soon as they entered the damn building!<p>

"Uh, you guys are going to escort us back out right?" Ashlie nervously asked, becoming slightly terrified of the large school.

"Of course. Captain-Commander Yamamoto would look down on us if we left without his consent," Riku replied without looking back at the nervous girl.

"Wait, so if he said leave, you wouldn't come back for us?" Ariel questioned in curiosity.

"Precisely," the black haired Soul Reaper answered with an evil smirk.

Ariel muttered, "Bastard."

The men in front of the girls stopped, making them stop also. "Please do not make a fool out of yourselves," Konzen growled out. "I don't want to be scolded by Captain Soi Fon by our stupid decision."

"Hey, are you calling us stupid?" the auburn asked, waving her fist to show she wasn't going to take that kind of insult.

"Hush both of you. Captain-Commander Yamamoto can probably hear us as we speak," Riku scolded while going to the door. "Now, follow what he says and you will do fine. Good luck and like Konzen said, don't make a fool out of yourselves."

Before Ariel could throw another insult at the black haired Shinigami, he opened the door to reveal an old man in an abnormally large room above them, sitting in a chair and calmly waiting. He seemed to be of no harm but both of the girls knew that he was dangerous. He wore the standard Shinigami uniform but had a white haori over his back instead of actually wearing it. He also had a cane looking stick in front of him that looked like he was leaning on it.

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto, you requested these two," Riku's voiced echoed in the abnormally large room.

"You may leave Riku Satsuma and Konzen," the old man named Yamamoto boomed. The two men left, leaving only the girls and the elder man in the room. "State your names."

"Ashlie Akatsuki," the brunette squeaked out.

"Ariel Tatsuya," the auburn replied, trying to hide her nervous nature in front of the intimidating man.

"Now, do you have any clue as to why I requested your presence here?" Yamamoto asked.

"Nope," the red head quickly replied.

"Not a clue," the brunette answered right after her friend.

"I requested you here because according to what Riku and Konzen said, you hold potential to become a Soul Reaper. Their Captain, Captain Soi Fon of the Stealth Force also known as Squad 2, relayed their mission report, also believing you have the skills we need. That is why you are here. This is an entrance exam to see if what they said was true," the elder explained in commanding voice that almost wanted Ariel to fall asleep but couldn't in fear that she might be killed by this man.

"So, if we pass, we get to attend the Soul Reaper Academy?" Ashlie nervously asked, almost afraid that she might be stabbed if she interrupted.

"Yes and I have two other Captains with me to help me decide," Yamamoto said right when two lights beside him in the dark turned on to show two men standing. One had long brown hair and a straw hat. He had the basic Shinigami uniform and haori but also had a flower print ladies kimono over his shoulders. The other man has long white hair and also has the basic Shinigami uniform and Captain's haori.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of Squad 8," the man with the straw hat flower printed kimono introduced.

"I'm Jushiro Ukitake and Captain of Squad 13. Pleasure to meet you," the man with long white hair followed the other's actions.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, let's begin the entrance exam," the elder boomed, tapping his stick on the floor. "The first thing we need to see if you have any spiritual pressure at all. Whoever wants to go first, please step forward."

Both girls looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Ashlie started to make a move to shove her friend up first but was soon beat to it when she was kicked in the butt, making her fall down and slide a few feet.

"Ah, I see we have a volunteer," Shunsui chuckled.

The brunette girl looked back at her friend and glared before looking back at the three men. "So, what do I do?"

"You both have spiritual pressure. You both pass the first part of the exam," Yamamoto replied leaving both girls to look at him in shock. "Even if you can't feel it, it's still in you. From what I can see, Ashlie is keeping it controlled fairly well as for Ariel, it goes haywire when in a fight from what I observed when you were both outside waiting to be let in."

"Reminds us of someone, eh?" Shunsui smirked.

"Indeed that she does remind us of him," Ukitake agreed, chuckling while thinking of someone they both knew the violent red head resembled.

"Now, the next part of the exam is your technique in battle. If you pass, the Academy will give you a normal sword but out of that sword will possibly become your Zanpakuto," the elder explained.

"What is a Zanpakuto?" Ashlie interrupted but then randomly squeaked when she noticed she interrupted the Captain-Commander's explanation. "I'm sorry Captain-Commander sir! Please don't cut of my head!"

"I will do no such thing. You are just curious and asking a very important question which you will be answered if you pass the exam. Now as for your battle skills. I have witnessed both of your skills in battle and have no need to show me again," Yamamoto started again but was interrupted once again.

"How do you know our fighting skills?" Ariel questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I have had multiple reports of two girls either stealing food in the Rukon District market or fighting with other kids and adults," the Captain replied giving the auburn a knowing look. She just basically looked away, trying to avoid the subject she brought up. "Anyways, as for the rest, we have to discuss privately so if you may go outside and wait patiently, we will give you your answers shortly."

The girls nodded and left the room. They went to a nearby fountain so they wouldn't hear the voices and plus, it looked really nice. "Ari-chan, I'm really nervous. They didn't even make us fight or demonstrate our spiritual control, ANYTHING!" the brunette started to freak out.

"It's alright Ashy-chan. If we don't make it in, I guess it was fate that we weren't destined to attend," the auburn sighed out, looking at the water that was flowing out of the wooden fountain. She doubted their chances of getting in after hearing that they knew of their reputation in the District. Once you know who is doing it, you really can't forgive them.

"Ah, I can't take it anymore! I don't do well under pressure! I start having a nervous breakdown. Then I feel the need to pee which I really don't since it was because of my nervousness but then AGH! When will they come out tell us already that we didn't make it? I need to get this over with!" Ashlie continued her nervous freak out session until she finally flopped down to the ground. She suddenly smiled before saying, "If we did make it, I would've loved to be in Captain Ukitake's Squad. He was the only one I wasn't afraid of. Captain Kyoraku was nice too but he had this sort of aura that screamed 'Sake addict'."

Ariel joined her friend on the ground, "You know I just realized that they gave me a weird look when Old man Yamamoto said something about my spiritual pressure rising in a fight. I wonder who they were referring to."

"Heh, probably someone you might like," the brunette teased.

"I highly doubt it Ashy-chan," the auburn chuckled.

The two girls laughed for a few minutes before the door opened to reveal the three Captains, making their hearts speed up and stomachs do back flips. Silence rang between them; the only noise was of the wind chimes hitting each other. Captain Ukitake had a small smile; Captain Kyoraku had a knowing smirk while Captain-Commander Yamamoto looked the same before he opened his eyes to say,

"You passed."

**OMG! I hope that was a good first chapter. If not, I'M SO SORRY! I had to stay in rules of the Academy. I really didn't want to do an entrance exam but I wanted to have the full experience of becoming a Soul Reaper ^_^**

**So, how is it? *waggles eyebrows* Ok, I can't really do that but you get my point right? I'm trying to get your honest opinion here! Just don't hurt me T.T I'm still new at typing and stuff like this! Give me a chance! :)**

**Anyways, I had something to say but I completely forgot what I was going to say :/ Darn it…Oh well, I may announce it on the next chapter once I re-read it again for the thousandth time.**

**Heart you guys~ ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: The Academy?

**Hey guys! Haven't seen you peoples in a while! ^_^ Sorry for the extreme long delay. Christmas, school starting again, New Years…HECTIC! Anyways, GUESS WHAT! I bought the Bleach game Bleach: Soul Ressurrecion! IT'S AWESOMENESS! I wanted to play it as soon as it came in but noooo~….my little brothers game also came in so he is basically hogging the PS3 -.- I'm pissed but it's a sign that I should start typing to you guys again! :)  
>We do not own Bleach! The amazing Tite Kubo does! X)<br>Here is chapter 2 of Bleach Adventures!**

Chapter 2: The Academy?

"Come again?" the violent auburn asked, really confused at this point.

"You passed," the Captain-Commander repeated, a small smirk forming as he watched both girls trying to comprehend that they passed the exam.

"You two get to become Soul Reapers if you agree," Ukitake tried to make it simpler in terms.

"We what now?" the kind brunette asked again almost in autopilot.

Shunsui chuckled, "You two passed!"

That was all it took to make the girls fall on their butts, still staring at the three Soul Reapers with wide eyes. "Do you need to go to Squad 4 to be checked on?" the 13th Squad Captain in worry.

"Let me get this straight. We passed, right?" the auburn asked and was received with a nod of the head of all three captains. "So, we actually made it to the point where we have a choice to join the academy and become actual Soul Reapers?" Another nod of the head. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Language Ari-chan!" Ashlie scolded, looking to the captains in embarrassment of her friend's potty mouth.

"Do you not want to join the academy?" Shunsui questioned with a confused tone.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I'm just extremely shocked that you would accept us is all," Ariel explained, her confusion still there but not as much.

"Yes, it was a tough decision but you two have great potential to become Soul Reapers. We already have an idea of where to set you for your Squads if you graduate," Ukitake smiled while looking at the brunette.

"I can't believe it!" Ashlie exclaimed.

"Me either Ashy-chan," Ariel agreed.

"You guys get to start tomorrow. Meet here again and we will give you your schedules," the Captain-Commander explained. "If you have no other questions, we will be leaving. I have paperwork I need to attend to and these two also."

Shunsui and Ukitake only nodded with a sheepish looking grin.

"No sir. We don't have any questions," the kind brunette answered and bowed. Her violent friend bowed also, knowing that she had to even if she didn't want to.

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow morning at 7," Yamamoto left after that with the other two captains.

The two girls exited the school, surprisingly making it out alive since the guys left, and headed back to the District they lived in. "Should we go to Ms. Hanao's to tell we are ok?" Ashlie asked, worried about their grandmother figure.

"I'm sure she's fine. She did hear those two guys saying we are going there," Ariel replied, her hands behind her head in a casual manner.

"Yeah, but she might think we back talked them and got killed," the brunette reasoned.

The auburn thought about it before sighing, "Fine, I guess we can go tell her."

The two friends made their way to the house of Ms. Hanao. Halfway through, a group of kids spotted them and started throwing rocks. Ariel got pissed and threw them back while Ashlie hid behind her friend. After awhile, the kids who were now covered in bruises, left and the girls started their journey again.

They entered the house; "Grandma Hanao, we're back from the exam!" the violent girl called into the house.

They didn't get an answer. "Ms. Hanao, where are you?" the brunette called out, looking into the bedroom to find nothing. The door to the bathroom was open so that wasn't possible she was in there.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Ariel commented, looking around the place with weary eyes.

"Same here Ari-chan. Usually Ms. Hanao is taking a nap by now," Ashlie said.

"Maybe she's out playing bingo with the other elders?" the auburn questioned.

"I doubt it since she usually gets mad and slaps the winner," the kind brunette grumbled out, thinking about the last time they were kicked out because both Ms. Hanao and her friend slapped the top three for 'cheating'.

"True. Do you just want to go back home and rest for tomorrow? We got the big day!" Ariel encouraged.

"Yeah, might as well. Man, I don't want to wake up so early!" Ashlie whined, slowly walking out of the elder's house with her friend.

"I don't either but it's a huge leap from where we used to be," the violent auburn reminded.

The kind brunette nodded while skipping to pass time. The two girls looked ahead of them and saw a group of about 7 kids near an alleyway. One of them was in the way of the skipping brunette and was bumped into since he wasn't watching where he was going.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the kid growled out.

"Why don't you watch where you're going brat?" Ariel retorted loud enough for him to hear.

"What's going on here?" apparently the leader of the group heard the commotion and came out to see what was going on.

"That girl bumped into me and her friend called me a brat!" the first kid explained like a little tattle-tale.

The leader went up to the two girls that were walking away and grabbed their shoulders, turning them around to face him. "You got something to say to us?"

"Yeah, next time watch where the hell you're going," the violent auburn replied, not backing down.

"Ari-chan, just leave them alone. They're only trying to provoke us," the kind brunette tried to distract her friend's mind.

"You have no right to say that either! You're the one who bumped into one of friends!" the leader growled out.

"Maybe if he wasn't blind, maybe he wouldn't have bumped into MY friend," the auburn argued, getting in the kid's face.

"Ari-chan, please stop," the brunette again tried to stop her friend with no luck.

"You wanna fight about it?" the kid challenged, backing up to show he was ready to fight.

Ariel almost followed on instinct, "Yeah I do bastard. Bring it on!"

"I'll be sure to not hold back," the leader growled.

"And I'll be sure to spill your blood all over this god damned ground," the auburn retorted.

"Ari-chan, please stop! Today is supposed to be a happy day!" Ashlie again tried to reach her friend.

"Don't worry Ashy-chan. This will be over in a flash," her friend flashed a smile towards her before looking back to her opponent with an evil death smirk. "You ready to get your ass whipped?"

"Seems like I should be asking you that," the kid replied, getting into his fighting stance.

Ariel only popped her neck before flashing another smirk towards the kid and sprinted towards him, grabbing his head and slamming it down into the ground. Her opponent struggled to get out of the hold but with no luck. "Looks like you're all bark but no bite."

The leader grunted with each futile attempt to get out of the death grip he was in, clawing at her arm and leaving blood to trickle down it but she only seemed to enjoy it more.

"Now, it's time to show your group of lackeys what you really are," Ariel lifted him up into the air so he can still look at her but also see his group looking back at him with fearful eyes. "A loser."

The kid gasped out when he felt the grip on his head tighten slowly and it was becoming unbearable, like she was trying to crush his head. He screamed in agony, writhing in pain, kicking and clawing to make it stop to no avail. He just wanted the pain to go away and when he thought that, he felt the arm that was causing the pain stop.

"Ari-chan, stop! You've gone too far!" the brunette cried out, holding onto her friend's arm. "Just let him go. He learned his lesson. Let's just go home and get ready for tomorrow."

Ariel waited for a second, looking at her friend before sighing out in defeat. "Fine Ashy-chan. Just let go of my arm already," the auburn teased. When her friend let go, she dropped her opponent on the ground quite roughly. She glared at him, "Don't get in our way again kid or else I WILL pop your head like a damn zit."

The leader only nodded in fear, trying to get away from the girl who just almost killed him.

The two girls arrived at their home and went to sleep, not caring if it was only 7 pm. They just wanted the next day to get here already.

~Next Day; Academy~  
>"I'm telling you we went the wrong way!"<p>

"And I'm telling you that this is the right way!"

The two girls were arguing about where to meet the Captains the next morning. The auburn believed it was to the left and her brunette friend believed it was to the right. Everybody that was walking around to get to their class just sort of slowly circled around them so they wouldn't draw attention.

"Can we just choose a damn direction to go so we can get this over with?" Ashlie growled out, stomping her foot in anger.

"Fine, how about I do this," Ariel grabbed a random guy with bleach blonde hair by the collar, "Which way to a huge ass room that contains 3 Captains, one of them being Captain-Commander?"

The guy stuttered out, "It's right here." He pointed at a door right behind them. Let's just say both girls felt extremely retarded and embarrassed.

"Thank you for your time and cooperation," the violent red head mumbled out while letting go of the boy's collar so he can run away.

The two friends opened the door to reveal the same Captains as yesterday in the same place. "Nice to see you finally figured out the room we were talking about was behind you," Shunsui teased with a smirk.

"SHUT UP! IT'S TOO FREAKING EARLY FOR THINKING!" the auburn snarled out, pointing an accusing finger at the Captain.

"Now, would you guys like to receive your uniforms?" Ukitake interrupted the argument. He held out two sets of clothes that looked like two white shirts and red pants.

The two girls took them and examined them without messing up the neatness of the folding. "So, we have to wear these things each day we come to the Academy?" Ashlie asked in confusion.

"Correct. If you refuse, you will be expelled from the Academy," Captain-Commander Yamamoto replied with a serious face and tone. The pair flinched at the word 'expelled', seeing as this was their dream. "Now, here are your schedules. It will change every year you advance to meet your expectations. Sometimes you don't need a year. Maybe it will only take 6 months."

Shunsui handed the girls their schedules, both of them examining them before turning to each other and comparing their classes. "What? I have to take a kendo class?" the auburn asked in slight offense.

"We recommended those classes when we observed you during your Entrance Exam. Please take no offense. It's just for precaution," Yamamoto reassured.

"Understandable," Ashlie agreed, nodding her head while still examining her schedule.

"Is there any questions?" Ukitake asked with a small smile.

The two girls shook their head.

"Good, now please go change into your uniforms and head to your first class. I informed the teachers you might be a little late," Shunsui shooed the girls outside, Ukitake and Yamamoto waving at them.

The door slammed behind them before Ariel could turn around and ask the obvious statement. She turned to her friend who was still examining her schedule like she was trying to memorize it before she dies. "Uh, Ashy-chan?"

That seemed to catch her attention because she quickly looked up and looked around before landing on her friend, "You say something Ari-chan?"

"Uh, no, nothing Ashy-chan. Want to find a bathroom so we can change and head to our first class?" the auburn asked, grabbing a pair of clothes on her shoulder that she put there when they were handed to them, handing it to her friend.

"Yeah!" the brunette squeaked in happiness, finally putting her schedule in her pocket and taking her own uniform.

The two friends walked around before finally finding the sign that symbolized the girl's bathroom. They entered their own stall and changed. After a few minutes of continuous streams of curses, the two girls exited the stall to reveal both of them looking very snazzy in their uniform. It consisted of a white undershirt; white shirt with red stripes and a circular symbol on both breasts that looked like it is the Academy's emblem, red pants and white socks and sandals.

"We look quite awesome Ari-chan!" Ashlie exclaimed, jumping around in excitement.

"I couldn't agree more Ashy-chan," Ariel smiled, checking herself out. She couldn't believe she was wearing an actual Academy uniform.

The group of friends gathered their clothes and looked at them for a second before looking at each other with a confused expression. "What do we do with our clothes?" the auburn asked the obvious question.

"Maybe we could hide them in here and come back for them when we are let out," the brunette replied, not sure for herself. She looked around the bathroom to find a good hiding spot and smiled. "Right here will work!" They stuffed their clothes in the corner of a bench to the point where they looked so small, a rat could fit in them.

"Ready to head to," the violent red head pulled out her schedule to see what her class was first, "Kido class?"

"Yeah!" the kind brunette smiled, skipping outside to find their class since she knew they both had the same exact schedule.

After a few minutes, they finally arrived to the classroom door to reveal a huge room with a targeting area close by. They knew everyone was watching them, making the kinder one slightly nervous at the stares. She looked up at her friend and saw her glaring at the students. She looked at the people and saw them keeping their gaze else where, slightly frightened. The kind brunette sighed in relief, happy her friend read her mind.

"Ah, are you two the new students?" the teacher came up to them with a smile. She was about in her 30's with light brown hair and dull brown eyes. She wore the usual teacher uniform and had a pair of glasses hanging on between her breasts on her shirt.

"Uh, yes ma'am," Ashlie stuttered out, not used to the kindness this woman was giving off.

"Then would it be alright if I tested your abilities? I already tested theirs just a second ago. They are quite tired so would you?" their first teacher asked with a kind smile but seemed to almost force them. It was scary to be quite honest.

"Uh, sure," the brunette stammered again. She was slightly surprised to hear no response from her violent friend behind her.

"Follow me everyone!" the brunette teacher waved for everyone to follow and started to head towards the practice area. "Oh, by the way, I'm Yuki Suzuki but just call me Suzuki-sensei."

"Nice to meet you Suzuki-sensei," the kind brunette bowed slightly while still following, "I'm Ashlie Akatsuki and this is my friend Ariel Tatsuya."

"Nice to finally meet you two! I've been really excited to finally meet you guys!" Yuki exclaimed in happiness.

The class was finally at the training area. The students that were behind them slowly found themselves finding a comfortable spot close-by to watch the new students do their test.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Suzuki-sensei asked, looking between both of the new students. Before Ashlie could even react to the question, she was pushed forward by her friend. She wanted to turn around and glare at her friend but was interrupted by her Sensei. "It seems we got a volunteer!"

Ashlie just sighed out before following her teacher to where she was waiting patiently for her. "Uh, Suzuki-sensei, you do know I don't know how to do this right?"

"That's the whole point of doing this! I get to see who needs help and who doesn't. Basically everyone here is on the same level but need to learn how to control it and use it in various ways. To be honest, you look like someone that will easily catch on to this sort of thing. Just give it a try and if you don't succeed, try and try again," the brunette teacher encouraged.

The brunette smiled and nodded her head, "Alright. Thanks Suzuki-sensei."

"Don't thank me yet. Now, do you know the incantation?" the young teacher asked.

"No," the kind brunette made her head fall in shame.

"Ok, just listen to what I'm saying. Get in your stance," the teacher ordered.

Ashlie turned towards the target across the field and spread her legs shoulder length apart, raising her right arm and holding onto it with her left. She knew the stance because she once saw a Soul Reaper practice right outside the Rukon District when she was on her daily walks.

"Now, focus all your energy in the center of your being, but get ready to have it start forming. Now repeat what I say," Suzuki-sensei also got into the stance like her student. "Ye lord!" the teacher started the incantation.

"U-U-Uh, Ye lord?" the brunette hesitantly called out but received a smack to the head. "Owies!"

"Say it like you're ready for battle not like a wimp of a baby!" the teacher growled out.

"O-O-Ok," the kind brunette stuttered out while getting back into position, her teacher doing the same.

"Ye lord!" the brunette teacher restarted.

"Ye lord!" Ashlie called out just like her teacher, focusing all her energy into the center of her being just like she was told to. She still kept an eye on the target in front of her, almost glaring at it.

"Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bares the name of Man!" Yuki Suzuki continued when she knew her student next to her was trying now.

"Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bares the name of Man!" the kind brunette called out just like her teacher, feeling something inside of her growing.

"Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" Suzuki-sensei looked to her student to see a medium sized ball starting to form in her palm. Her own was small since it was only a demonstration but felt proud of her new student.

"Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" Ashlie felt all her energy being poured into the Kido spell and saw it to.

"Hado #31! Shakkaho!" the brunette teacher released the spell and destroyed her own target and waited for her students.

"Hado #31! Shakkaho!" the brunette called out and almost fell back at the force of the spell when it left her palm. There was a small explosion in front of her, making her cover her eyes so debris wouldn't invade her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she didn't see the target. Only a hole in the wall of where the target used to be. "I did that?"

"Congratulations Ashlie! That was amazing! You receive an A+ for today!" Suzuki-sensei exclaimed, clapping for her new student's success.

Ashlie turned towards her friend and smiled, "Did you see that Ari-chan?"

Her friend only half-way smiled before nodding her head, "Yeah. I did Ashy-chan."

The kind brunette's smile fell at the sight of her friend's smile, knowing something wasn't right. Before she could say anything though, their teacher stepped up and grabbed the auburn, dragging her towards where she was just a second ago.

"Alright, did you get the incantation?" the brunette teacher asked.

"Yeah," Ariel replied with a blank expression.

"Alright, have at it. You look like someone that will do great!" the overly energetic teacher clapped about twice before walking away back towards Ashlie.  
>The violent red head got into the stance and sighed out twice before glaring at the target, "Ye lord! Mask of blood of flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march onto the south!" the auburn felt her energy almost overfill her and saw her orb of energy in her palm start to wither but she still went on, "Hado #31! Shakkaho!"<p>

The ball of energy didn't go anywhere but only exploded on the red head, making her fall to the ground and black stuff appear on her face. Her kind friend ran towards her, "Ari-chan!"

Ashlie kneeled by her friend in worry, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Ariel mumbled, wiping her face to try to get rid of the black.

"You sure kiddo? That was one hell of an explosion," Suzuki-sensei appeared next to the brunette.

"Yeah," the auburn grumbled loud enough for them to hear as she stood up.

The bell rang for the next class, having everyone file out of the training area and to their next class which was Hakuda, hand-to-hand combat. Ashlie went towards her friend, still worried as the black stuff still sort of remained but she now had a cloth to wipe it off, "Are you sure you're ok Ari-chan?"

"Perfectly fine Ashy-chan," Ariel slightly growled out, throwing the cloth away in a nearby trash can.

They entered their next class and went up to the teacher while everyone else went to their seat. This class was similar to the Kido classroom but the training area didn't have targets around. It was basically a dojo.

Their teacher was a man with black hair with a few gray hairs sticking out. He didn't have the teacher uniform like Suzuki-sensei. He had black pants and a tight fitting undershirt with a chain necklace.

"You must be the new students Yamamoto told me about. Welcome to Hakuda class. My name is Lexaus Sunman. I'll be your instructor," Lexaus introduced.

"Ashlie Akatsuki and Ariel Tatsuya," the kind brunette introduced for both of them.

He turned towards the auburn that had a scowl on her face. He smirked, "What? She can't talk?"

"No, she doesn't like introductions," the brunette replied.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to choose her first for the lesson today," the scary looking teacher growled out before grabbing the auburn's arm and flipped her over, still hanging on to her arm when she landed on her butt. "Come on! I know you have something in there you don't want to show anyone! Not even your friend!"

Ariel struggled but was soon pulled up again and slammed back down so she was now on her back, staring back up at the man that randomly attacked her. She shot up and glared at the man but continued to do nothing. Ashlie just watched, unable to do something because it was a teacher for fuck's sake! The rest of the students watched in pure amazement, not knowing what to think with this kind of situation.

"Show me what you got girlie! Show me how weak and pathetic you are!" Lexaus boasted.

Apparently that did it because the red head shot forward and punched him right in the middle of the chest, a weak point of the rib cage. She didn't stop there because she grabbed his arms and pulled him forward, attacking him with a painful head but.

The scary teacher fell back, holding his now slightly bleeding head but he chuckled instead of cursing, "That's some head you got there."

"Never underestimate someone just because they are a girl," Ariel growled out.

"Heh, I like you. No one has ever surprised me with that sort of attitude. Everyone thinks just because I'm teacher, you have to show respect to the fullest. I like a little fun and you just showed that everyone isn't always the same in this Academy," Lexaus complimented. "Now, introduce yourself without your friend telling me."

The auburn smirked, "Ariel Tatsuya. The one that's going to beat your ass."

The teacher turned towards the kind brunette who was looking at her friend with worry, "You want a go?"

Ashlie looked stunned that he even spoke to her so she looked around once or twice before pointing at herself asking, "Me?"

Lexaus face palmed, "Yes you! Do you want to fight me?"

The brunette was about to kindly object but was interrupted by her friend, "She doesn't need to prove herself to you so leave her be."

The scary teacher seemed to understand because he nodded his head and turned around back to the front of the class, "Fair enough. Go find a seat and we'll start class."

Everyone got comfortable and sat in their seat. The two friends had to split apart because there were no two seats empty together. The class went on for a good hour or so then the bell rang. The students filed out of the class to head to their last class before lunch. The duo had Hoho class now and Ariel was not looking forward to it. Any spiritual energy based class, she did not like at all.

The entered and noticed it was basically the same people as last class. They found two seats next to each other and sat down, waiting for the teacher to come in. The teacher came in and was looking very stoic, almost like she didn't want to be here. She had green eyes and light blonde hair and glasses.

"Welcome to Hoho class. I am your instructor, Tsubaki Takahashi," Takahashi-sensei said in a dull voice. The class continued like this with a lesson already and homework, making the auburn curse a LOT on the inside but held in so she wouldn't make a scene on the outside.

Lunch went by quite fast also. I guess it was because everyone was talking how awesome their classes are this year and so on. Ashlie once heard that someone already graduated today in their class. Her hopes diminished at becoming a Soul Reaper, thinking she would never make it in the real world but her violent friend told her to stop sulking and to not listen to them. That was basically her way of cheering her up and it worked.

The bell rang again for the last class of the day for the two friends. They found their class being a huge building sort of outside the main building of the Academy. They entered and found out it was basically one huge dojo.

A man with light brown hair walked in and yelled, "Alright everyone! Please gather around and listen to me! I need to say a few things before we start this class. My name is Xavier Warden. Yes, my name is completely different but I'm still from the Soul Society. I will be your teacher until you graduate. I hope we get along just fine!"

The kind brunette studied her teacher closer and found out he had dark purple eyes with a few scars here and there on his body from what she could see. He might have been apart of the Gotei 13 but didn't want to brag.

"Now, to first start off this class, I have a katana for everyone to have. The katana will slowly take form into what will be your Zanpakuto. Everyone here should know how that works right? Alright, please line up and I will hand you your katana!" Warden-sensei said in a slight excitement that made everyone watch him weirdly when he went to the rack of weapons to hand them out.

Ariel and Ashlie were the last two seeing as they could wait an entire lifetime to get theirs even if they never made it there in time. When it was their turn, the kind brunette looked at her sword in awe. It was a normal katana with a gray sheath and gray hilt. Boring but at the thought of it slowly turning into her own made her excited.

"Alright, I want everyone to find their own spot to sit down with enough room to have your sword stand up against something or you could just leave it on your lap," their teacher instructed.

Everyone sat down in their own world. Ashlie found a spot near the corner and faced the middle of the room while her friend was sitting next to her against the wall, also facing the middle.

"Ok, I want everyone to listen to me carefully. We are going to attempt to see if we can make communication with our Zanpakuto spirit. Close your eyes and don't think at all but still listen to my voice," the energetic man explained.

The kind brunette did as she was told. "Now, wait a second and see if they respond if you say something in your mind," she heard from a distance. It was weird because she knew the last time she saw her teacher, he was only a few feet away from her.

She opened her eyes and saw darkness but around her was almost like she glowed. She saw around her but not further away. She looked around with curiosity. "Hello?" she called out into the darkness.

She wished she didn't do that because dark blue flames surrounded her suddenly that she jumped back in surprise. She didn't feel the heat though, only coldness. The brunette soon felt a presence close by. She looked up to come face to face with a black dragon with blood red eyes. Her fear escalated at the sight. She didn't know what it was doing here and she didn't want it to be here.

"W-W-Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ashlie stuttered out in fear but wanted to know the answer.

"My name is of no concern to you yet," a low tone voice replied but she didn't hear the name.

"Well that's not very nice," the kind brunette huffed out, crossing her arms like a little kid.

"You will soon learn my name but today is not the right time. Patience is a virtue," the dragon said before disappearing, taking the dark blue flames with it.

Ashlie opened her eyes again to reveal that she was back in the dojo classroom. She looked around to see her friend still in the same place she was in before she met the strange dragon in her mind. She also noticed no one else was around.

"It seems you finally came back to reality," Warden-sensei's voice startled her. "I thought your Zanpakuto would keep you in there forever."

"How long have I been out?" the brunette asked, rubbing her head in confusion.

"About an hour after class," the teacher replied.

The kind brunette looked to her friend to still see her like before. She made an attempt to wake her up but was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," her teacher ordered.

"Why not? Ari-chan might be in there forever," Ashlie voiced out in worry.

"Whatever happens in her mind between her and her Zanpakuto is their business. We can't do anything to stop it," the brunette teacher warned.

Ashlie looked back to her friend, hoping whatever is happening in her mind isn't too bad.

In Ariel's mind, she continued to look around the darkness. She's been doing this for a good hour or so and she still hasn't found anything. It was starting to piss her off to be honest. She finally sat down and closed her eyes to take a breather. If her Zanpakuto doesn't show up soon, she's just going to give up. Ashlie might be worried about her and she really doesn't want that.

The violent red head re-opened her eyes to see a white mist around her. She stood up and came face-to-face with baby blue eyes staring at her. She jumped back and fell on her butt, still looking at the eyes that appeared. The eyes soon started to develop a body; the body of a pure white dragon.

"Who are you?" the auburn asked, still looking up at the dragon in slight fear.

"You do not need to know," a medium tone male voice answered.

"Do you know my name then?" Ariel questioned again, slowly regaining her confidence as she stood up, still looking at the baby blue eyes of the white dragon.

"I do," the voice replied again.

"Then why can't I know your name?" the red head huffed, glaring at the dragon now.

"Because you are not ready to know my name," the now annoying voice said in the same tone.

"Then can you at least tell me why you're here?" Ariel asked.

"I am your Zanpakuto. Now I must leave. You ask too many questions," the dragon left, the mist soon following, leaving the girl behind in confusion.

The auburn finally opened her eyes to the real world, coming face-to-face with her kind friend. She yelped in surprise and jumped back, "Ashy-chan! What the hell?"

"YOU FINALLY WOKE UP ARI-CHAN!" the brunette exclaimed, tackling her friend in a hug.

"Took you long enough to join us back here called reality," Xavier commented behind the kind brunette who was still hanging onto her friend.

"Yeah, it was crazy in there," Ariel mumbled, slowly standing up again with her friend still hanging on around her neck.

"Well, it's almost 8 so I suggest you guys head home and sleep. You have another day ahead of you," the brunette teacher suggested before heading to the door himself. He stayed there long enough as it is already.

The two girls nodded before following his example and leaving to their house. "Hey Ari-chan, did you meet your Zanpakuto?" the brunette asked, finally off of her friend and now walking next to her.

"Yeah I did. He seems like you in a way," the violent red head replied. "Did you meet yours?"

"Yeah and he resembles you in a way too," Ashlie answered with a huge smile. "I hope we get to be best friends!"

"I don't care what we become as long as I can fight," Ariel murmured but apparently her friend heard her because she received a smack to the head. "OUCH!"

"You and your Zanpakuto will be best friends Ari-chan. I know that for a fact," the brunette stated in a nice way but held sort of an ordering meaning.

"Fine," the auburn sighed out.

They finally made it to Ms. Hanao's home, asked if they could wash their clothes and spend the night there, got a positive response and went to bed. Both girls thinking:

_Wonder what's in store for me now?_

**BWAHAHA! FINISHED! I know, I suck T.T I took forever but Senior-itis is kicking in! Anyways, I have nothing to say except our glasses are no longer on our faces in this story! Both Ashy-chan and I agreed to this so XP DEAL WITH IT!**

**Bye-Byes~!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shikai Finally?

**Hello once again you guys! I know I've been neglecting ya'll but Senior-itis is kicking in bad! Ugh, I suck -.-  
>Anyways, I'm here to type to ya'll and not bother you about my problems! WHAT AM I DOING? *smacks self* Ok, I know what to do now ^_^<br>We do not own Bleach!**

**Here is Chapter 3 of Bleach Adventures!**

Chapter 3: Shikai Finally?

The two best friends now attended the Academy for 2 months now and so far, they loved every minute of it. The kind brunette of the group is excelling in the Kido and Hoho classes. She continually amazes everyone by how much she understands everything about control of her spiritual pressure. She has been making A's in both classes and continues to vastly improve. Her Kido teacher told her she had high expectations for her and that only fueled her resolve.

The only problem is that she is having a hard time keeping up in her Hakuda class. She was never one for violence unless necessary so she always found it hard to fight with her full strength when she is asked to spar with someone for a grade. Once, she had to fight this huge guy and lets just she didn't make it through the match. Luckily for her, her violent friend stepped in and took revenge for her while she was being dragged to the clinic to recover.

As for her violent friend, she was having the exact opposite problem as her. She can't control her spiritual pressure worth nothing which causes her Kido spells to explode on her. She didn't understand why but her teacher told her that her spiritual pressure was too crazy to control to make a Kido spell work. The normally energetic teacher actually told her to start practicing outside of class in order for her to pass and become a Soul Reaper and that made her pretty mad. Her Hoho class went a little better but she had a tendency to not being able to stop. Other than that, it went pretty well because personally, she was sort of scared of her Hoho teacher.

Her Hakuda class went a LOT better. She was making an A in that class and she wasn't even TRYING. She always won her fights and sometimes her teacher and she would fight which most people were thankful for because honestly, he scared everybody! Once he actually threw his desk at his students because they didn't know the answer to his question. That resulted in the violent girl to yell at him and to start a fight.

Everything was going good until you mentioned their Zanpakuto class. Then you would probably receive a punch to the face and a kick from both girls.

In their class, everyone already learned their Zanpakuto's name EXCEPT the girls. They started learning how to handle their sword in normal form about a month ago but their teacher would always stop them halfway between their lessons and tell them to go communicate with their Zanpakuto. The two would huff in annoyance and stomp off to a quiet corner to attempt to get their Zanpakuto to tell them their name.

They still received the same freaking answer from both spirits, "You are not ready to learn my name."

It was the day of the third month and the bell rang for lunch to end. Everyone got up and headed to their last class of the day. Bad news for the duo is that it's the class they despise right now. They got up with the rest of the group of people and started to head towards their classroom but someone with a tray full of food bumped into the red head, spilling everything on her.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know where I was going and I-," the very timid boy started stuttering out but was stopped by a hand that appeared in front of his face.

"It's fine. I'll clean it up and you just head to class," Ariel calmly replied while wiping some of the food off her shoulders.

The boy was about to argue but the kind brunette grabbed his shoulder, making him squeak in surprise, "Trust me, just do as she said."

The shy boy nodded his head and left but looked back at the exit to see the two girls watching him so he left quickly, not wanting to upset them.

"Ari-chan, why are you so nice to people like him?" Ashlie asked after she was positive the boy left.

"I have an extreme soft spot for guys like him. His presence just sort of screams not to hurt him and his baby face just makes it obvious that he means what he said. Now if someone that was being a total ass did that, there would be blood spilt everywhere," the violent girl explained while picking up the trash that fell from the tray and threw it away. Luckily there wasn't any liquid on it or else she would have had to hunt down a mop.

The brunette sighed out and shook her head at her friend, "You never seize to amaze me Ari-chan."

"Yeah yeah, let's just get this stupid class over with already," the red head huffed out, already walking out of the cafeteria to their class with her friend following.

When they finally got to the class, everyone had already got into position to start training. Warden-sensei noticed them entering and walked over to them, "Have a good reason why you are late?"

The auburn was about to reply but her friend slapped her hand over her mouth before she could even breath, "Somebody spilled stuff on Ari-chan in the cafeteria so we had to clean it up."

"Alright, for your punishment, you two will immediately start talking to your Zanpakuto," the normally energetic teacher said in a serious tone before going back to where he was to start the lesson with everybody else.

The two girls growled and went towards the sword stand to grab their own sword. Ashlie grabbed her own and glared at it while walking towards her own personal corner, "Damn Zanpakuto won't even tell me their name when they already know MINE!" She huffed when she flopped on the ground, her violent friend doing the same next to her.

The brunette sighed out to try to calm down before entering her inner world. Her inner world was still blank and dark. Warden-sensei told her that as soon as her Zanpakuto tells her their name, it will start forming to what they normally feel and eventually form their true inner world.

The kind girl closed her eyes and mentally calmed down. When she re-opened her eyes, she saw the cold blue flames surround her and met with the blood red eyes of the black dragon of her Zanpakuto.

"What do you want this time girl?" the dragon asked in his deep voice. She learned that he had the same mindset as her and that was something she looked forward to talking to him every day.

"Same thing as every other day Zanpakuto-san! I want to know your name," Ashlie replied, shrugging her shoulders to show it was something of normal occurrence from now on.

"I see. And as I said before, you-," the dragon started saying the same old thing again but was interrupted by the smaller girl.

"I am not yet ready to learn your name. I get that already!" the kind brunette mimicked while rolling her eyes, "I asked you a thousand times what I need to know in order to know your name but as soon as I ask that, you disappear and throw me out of our inner world."

The dragon narrowed his eyes at the statement but said nothing.

The brunette decided to continue but soon, her eyes widened at a thought. She stared right into the blood red eyes that seemed to stare right through her, "Are you afraid of getting close to me?"

The spirit's eyes widened at the question but narrowed again, "GET OUT!"

"Why?" the kind girl yelled back with determination but the dragon growled and cut off everything in her mind, making her gasp out in surprise and open her eyes to see the classroom, empty of course. "DAMN IT!" she growled out and punched the floor underneath her.

She looked to her right to see her friend still in her inner world. It was always like this. For some reason, her friend and her Zanpakuto would always be in their own world longer than her. It made her worry because she knows her violent friend would make the situation worse.

Suddenly, her friend received a cut across her cheek. Ashlie set her sword down and immediately went to her friend but did not touch her since their teacher told her not to, "Ari-chan! What's going on in there?" she looked to her teacher who was at his desk doing papers. "Warden-sensei! Ari-chan got hurt!"

The brown haired teacher quickly went next to the two girls and inspected the still girl to see a cut on her cheek. "Did it just randomly appear right now?"

"Yes," the brunette replied, her eyes wide with worry.

"Then her Zanpakuto did this," the teacher explained. "Whatever happens to her in her mind, it happens as soon as it does in there."

"So we can't do anything again?" the kind girl asked.

"We just have to wait until she wakes up," Xavier answered while heading back to his desk to finish his paper work.

In Ariel's mind before she was cut, the girl sat down right where she landed when she entered her mind. It was dark but she could still see around her some. If her Zanpakuto randomly appeared the first few times, he will do it again.

She looked around to see mist starting to form around her, signaling that her Zanpakuto was about to show up. The girl was right because not even a minute later, the pure white dragon with baby blue eyes was in front of her.

"What do you want today?" the spirit asked in his normal medium toned voice.

"Same as always," the auburn sighed out.

"And you already know my answer idiot girl," the dragon replied.

"I realize that but I'm still going to keep on appearing until I know your name idiot fool," the violent girl retorted with a glare directed right at the animal in front of her.

The dragon chuckled, "That didn't even come close to an insult."

Ariel jumped up from her spot and pointed at the white dragon with an anger mark, "IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE MEANT AS A REAL INSULT STUPID!"

The dragon only shook his head at the response he got.

The violent red head calmed down before sitting back down. This was a normal occurrence. The animal spirit would insult her and she would attempt to but he made a clever remark to show it did not faze him and she would get mad. This time, she had a sentence to say to the dragon and hopefully, it would change his mind in telling her his name.

"Hey dragon," the auburn started.

The spirit only looked down to show he was listening, waiting for the question or statement to come out of the girl's mouth.

"I realized that when I first got here, all I wanted to do was learn your name in order to get some kind of weapon to start my training as a Soul Reaper," the red head explained in a serious tone.

The dragon narrowed his eyes and was about to argue but was stopped and slightly shocked at the next sentence.

"But I came to realize that I would be better off with just knowing I had a friend inside me to talk to when I couldn't talk to Ashy-chan. It's a nice feeling to have even though I don't know your name but I would just be happy to know I can talk to you freely," Ariel finished and looked up at the dragon to see his eyes widened and his ears perked up. She smiled a true smile, the one she would only show to her kind friend that was always by her side.

She suddenly felt a tingle on her cheek, making her instantly feel what made the sensation. She felt blood and almost immediately knew she was cut by something but didn't know what did. She looked around and noticed the mist almost bubbling in anger then looked up to see the dragon glaring at her.

"Get out and never come back," the spirit growled out.

"But-," the girl tried to reason but was interrupted by the Zanpakuto.

"GET OUT NOW!" the dragon yelled and whipped around to hit her out of their inner world with his tail. Ariel gasped out in pain and opened her eyes to almost immediately double over her sword in pain. She coughed and groaned at the pain her stomach was emitting.

"ARI-CHAN ARE YOU OK?" the girl heard her friend exclaim in shock and worry next to her.

"I'm fine Ashy-chan. I just got hit in the stomach by a huge ass dragon tail," the red head managed to ground out.

"Oh, then you're ok," the brunette shrugged.

The auburn received an anger mark and threw her arms above her head, "OF COURSE I'M NOT OK! MY ZANPAKUTO JUST HIT ME WITH ITS HUGE ASS TAIL!"

"It seems both of you are having problems communicating correctly with your Zanpakuto," Warden-sensei commented from his desk across the room. "Maybe you should just start forgetting about becoming a Soul Reaper."

The two girl's mouth flew open and hit the floor in a comical way. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT?" the kind one between the two yelled before her friend could.

"I know it's not something I would normally say to my students but both of you have been talking to your Zanpakutos for about 3 months now and they still haven't given you any information on what to do in order to learn their name. Everybody else are already starting to learn how to control their Shikai and you two are still on stage one. I'm sorry but maybe you should reconsider your decision to become a Soul Reaper," the purple eyed man explained in a low voice full of sadness.

Ashlie was about to argue some more but her violent friend suddenly ran out of the classroom, leaving her sword where she was a second ago. "Ari-chan!" she called out to her friend and was about to go after her but her teacher stopped her.

"Ashlie, please consider what I said," Xavier said while looking right at the girl he was talking to.

The kind brunette turned around and only nodded, setting her sword down next to her friend's before running off to find her friend. She didn't have time to argue with her teacher. She just needed to find her friend and fast before she makes a bad decision.

~Rukon District~

The violent auburn ran past the crowd of people, nearly tripping over a little kid that was playing with a toy once. She ran and ran until she finally made it to the house she was looking for. She turned down the old alley between the house and its neighbor and found what she was looking for.

The girl hopped on top of the stack of boxes before finally making it on the roof of the house. She sat down on the edge of the other side of the roof and looked up at the setting sun. It was beautiful and to think she found this place on accident. The house was abandoned but some Soul Reapers came by every now and then just in case some kids took refuge inside it so her and Ashlie couldn't keep it as their own.

Ariel sat there for about thirty minutes before she heard footsteps coming around the building. She looked down to see her friend looking right back at her with a smile.

"Mind helping me up Ari-chan?" Ashlie asked, holding up her hand to indicate that she was waiting to be pulled up.

The violent red head only smirked back before leaning down and grabbing the appendage to pull her friend up, "How'd you find me?"

The brunette was finally on the roof and settled down right next to the auburn to see the ending of the sunset, "It's sort of obvious you would come here. It's not that hard to figure out especially for me knowing you forever."

"Heh, true I guess. This is where we first met after we died right?" the red head asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I was trying to steal something then you kicked me on my back, making me knock over the food stand and then we had to run for our lives. Hahaha, I still can't believe you threw a rotten tomato at that guy," the kind girl reminisced in the moment.

"He deserved it since he threw rocks at us," the violent friend huffed out with a pout.

"True," Ashlie agreed. The two stayed like that, still staring at the setting sun that was about gone right now. "Hey Ari-chan."

"Yeah?" the violent one said, giving off a sideway glance to show she was listening.

"Are you really thinking about quitting?" the brunette asked with a serious tone. She really wanted to know the answer because if her friend did quit, then she will to even though she doesn't want to.

Ariel sighed out and looked at the moon that showed itself finally when the sun left. She looked down and shook her head, "Nah. He just smacked us around to show that we really need to step up our game with our Zanpakuto."

"I'm glad you said that because I can't see us quitting. I just don't understand why my Zanpakuto won't tell me his name!" Ashlie sighed out and fell back in frustration at the thought.

"Heh, same here. It just seems that mine is just toying me. He loves to tease me like you do," Ariel chuckled.

"Really? Because my Zanpakuto resembles you a lot. He has the same aura as you. Almost always violent looking to," the brunette commented while looking up at the stars just now showing in the dark sky.

"Well that isn't weird at all," the auburn huffed. She stood up and handed out her hand in front of her friend, "Let's get going. We have another hell filled day tomorrow."

The kind girl took her friend's hand and stood up, "Yeah. I hope we find some way to finally get our Zanpakuto to talk to us."

Ariel and Ashlie jumped off the roof and headed to their home to sleep for the next day, hoping it wasn't what today held.

~Next Day~

The two girls were sitting in the lunch room, their day going by pretty fast. It was also going by quite well compared to yesterday. Ashlie finally got to learn how to chant out a spell without saying it while Ariel fought her Hakuda teacher in a pretty epic battle. She lost because the scary teacher used a Kido spell to confuse her and he tagged her forehead, signaling the end.

The bell was about to ring in about five minutes so everybody started getting ready to leave. The girls did the same but the same boy that ran into the violent girl came up to them, jittering around like he wanted to say something but was too scared to say anything.

The red head finally had enough and threw a balled up napkin at his head, making him jump out of his thoughts and squeak out in surprise, "You have something to say or do you just randomly walk in front of people's tables and stand there like an idiot?"

"Ari-chan, don't be so mean!" the brunette scolded but was sort of thinking the same thing.

"Uh, I just came here to properly apologize for yester-," the boy started but was interrupted again. He seemed to have that happen to him lately.

"Like I said yesterday, it's nothing so just go on ahead and go back to your popular friends that are looking over here and LAUGHING!" Ariel growled out but ended up yelling towards where a group of people were really staring at them and laughing. The group of people squeaked in surprise and left the room.

The boy flinched but did not leave, "I'm s-s-sorry but those are not my friends. My friends already graduated last year so I guess you can call me a loner now."

"Awww, what's your name?" Ashlie asked as soon as she saw her friend about to say something so she kicked her under the table, making her groan out in pain and face plant into the table.

"Kotetsu Muragama. Pleasure to meet you even though it was under weird circumstances," the boy bowed in a formal manner to show his respect.

Ashlie did the same and took the time to look at the boy more closely. The boy had messy black hair. He had bangs that covered his eyes but they weren't long enough to impair his vision. He had gold/amber eyes and a very cute smile. He was only an inch taller than the kind brunette but he looked sort of young for his appearance. "I'm Ashlie Akatsuki and the one you bumped into is Ariel Tatsuya."

"'Sup," the auburn grounded out, still in pain from the kick she received to her shin.

Kotetsu was about to say something else but the bell rang, signaling for the next class to start. The brunette stood up and smiled at the boy, "Well, we have to get to class so we'll see you tomorrow?"

The boy only stared at the girl for a few seconds with a shocked expression before nodding his head rapidly and smiling, "Of course! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Ashlie smiled back at the black haired boy before turning to her friend who fell asleep on the table and sweat dropped, "Ari-chan, we need to get to class before we get into trouble again."

She only got sleep talk for an answer.

The kind brunette had to result to grabbing a nearby tray and smacking her friend extremely hard on the head, "WAKE UP BAKA-KUN!"

The violent red head shot up and fell off the seat she was just sitting in. She was slightly still dazed but then remembered what happened and glared at her friend, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR SARU?"

"We need to get to class before we get into trouble again like last time!" the brunette retorted, throwing the tray on the table next to her so she didn't have to deal with it.

"I can feel the love," Kotetsu mumbled out when the two girls finally left after five minutes of insulting each other.

The duo entered the room, explained the reason they were late again, grabbed their swords and went to their corner like yesterday. Their Sensei gave them a look and it made their mood worsen in only a matter of seconds.

Ashlie sat down with her friend next to her and they got into position to meditate into their inner world. It was so weird to think that they only had to relax in order to enter their inner world that they didn't even know existed. She opened her eyes and came face to face with the dragon that kicked her out yesterday and the cold blue flames surrounding her again.

"I thought I told you to get out," the black dragon growled out, glaring at the girl that entered their world.

"Well first off, sorry to tell you Zanpakuto-san but this is both MINE and YOUR world so you have to learn to SHARE and second off, I want an answer to my question from yesterday," the brunette shot back, a glare in place of her normal smile which was rare. She was not backing down until she got an answer even if it took her all freaking week to do so.

"I have a choice to either tell you or not and I choose not so leave this place," the spirit animal retorted.

Ashlie gritted her teeth and finally screamed her lungs out, the scream echoing even after she was done. She glared at the dragon, one with more determination and hatred than ever, "Look Zanpakuto-san, I don't care if I never learn your name but I can't keep calling you Zanpakuto-san! It sounds retarded and I want a new friend! You know, fuck it! Ever since I fucking met you, I already considered you as a god damned sibling! Do you know what else? I DON'T CARE IF I DON'T LEARN YOUR FUCKING SHIKAI OR BANKAI! I JUST WANT YOU AS A GOD DAMNED FRIEND! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?"

The dragon's eyes widened at the confession but went back to normal when the girl fell to her knees, tears escaping her eyes, "Are you crying for me?"

The brunette quickly wiped her eyes and looked away, "No, why would I cry for a stupid Zanpakuto like you?"

The spirit chuckled before curling his tail around the kind girl, lifting her up so they are face to face, "Please do not cry Nee-chan. I'm sorry for making you cry."

Ashlie stopped wiping her eyes and looked at the dragon with wide eyes, "You called me Nee-chan."

"As long as you call me Nii-san," the deep voice teased in a serious tone.

"Of course I will Nii-san!" the kind brunette smiled a cheeky smile.

"Now, are you ready to learn my true name?" the dragon asked.

"YES!" the brunette jumped up and hugged the dragon's snout randomly, letting her excitement get the best of her.

"First, please let go of my snout. It is not for you to play with," the spirit sighed out with a sweat drop on the back of its head. The girl hopped off the snout and back on the tail and looked up with expecting eyes, almost puppy like that the spirit just had to give in. He couldn't hold in any longer. "My name is Zetsumei Ryu."

Ashlie squealed in delight and attacked the dragon into another random hug, "THAT IS SUCH AN AWESOME NAME NII-SAN!"

"You think so? I always thought it was stupid," the dragon named Ryu looked around nervously, waiting for the answer.

"I like it a lot Nii-san! It fits you just right that I can't think of you with any other name," the kind brunette reassured, jumping off the dragon once again and on his tail.

"I'm glad, now you need to see your weapons," the dragon set the girl down and blew blue fire out from his mouth and caught something.

"Wait, weapons?" the brunette asked, referring to the plural meaning of weapon.

"Yes, for Shikai, my form is two weapons of the same kind. They are quite easy to handle but my Bankai is another story. As you can see, I am a Hell based type animal. You expect my Shikai and Bankai to be the same but it is the opposite. My Shikai resembles Heaven and my Bankai resembles Hell but I'll get more into that once you master my Shikai and be ready for my Bankai," Ryu explained.

He slowly lowered his tail and opened it to reveal her boring katana that her Zanpakuto has found home in. She took it and looked at it to find nothing different from it, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Follow my instructions and you will summon my Shikai. Just be aware that you will be in the outside world when you finish here," the spirit ordered. "Now, hold your sword in front of you with both hands but the blade pointing to the ground."

The girl did as she was told then looked to the dragon to show she was ready for the next step.

"Now, call out this incantation with all your might and pull out the two weapons," the dragon started to disappear the more the girl focused on her calling.

Ashlie closed her eyes, feeling her being returned to the real world. She felt herself slowly standing up but ignored it. "Consume the light, Zetsumei!" the girl yelled and pulled apart the katana. She felt the two swords shrinking and forming into her weapon.

She finally opened her eyes to see Warden-sensei staring at her with wide and proud eyes, "You two finally got along!"

The kind brunette didn't register what he said because she looked down to see her new weapons, her mouth agape in shock. She held dual elbow blades, both of the blades being an almost dull white color but the hilt had a bluish black look. She looked at them closer to see they had ancient markings all around the blade, almost like a labyrinth that lead to wielder of the weapon.

She was happy at the outcome but at the look of things, her friend still hasn't come out yet. The brunette looked at her teacher, "How do I make them back to my katana?"

"Just extract some of your spiritual pressure and they will turn back into your new katana," Xavier replied, smiling like a maniac at his student.

Ashlie did as she was told and her teacher was right. The left blade disappeared into the air like ashes and her right blade grew back into a new katana. She smiled when she saw the colors of her katana. It had a sapphire sheath while the hilt was black with dark blue diamonds, the same colors as the flames her Zanpakuto had.

"It seems Ariel still hasn't found any like you did," the purple eyed man commented.

"She will find a way. She always does," the brunette replied with a smirk, looking down at her friend who still had her eyes closed.

Ariel finally found her Zanpakuto. Apparently he didn't want any part of her but that wasn't the case actually. "Oi, why didn't you come up to me like usual?" the auburn called out when the mist enveloped her fully.

"I didn't want to see you. Whole point of me saying to never come back," the spirit retorted.

"Look, I know we have a hard time communicating and I want to talk to you but I can't if you keep pushing me away. Trust me, I'm the same way but Ashy-chan made me realize that I need to stop pushing people away. I know you have some type of power that you absolutely hate to use and you don't want to hurt anyone. I do to but I soon realized that people don't look at what can kill them. They look at what makes the two bond together. So, give me a chance?" Ariel asked, with a side ways stare since her head was to the side to see the dragon's face clearly.

The spirit slowly turned around at the speech, not really knowing what to say.

The red head walked up to the spirit and held out her hand, "The first step to any friendship is to accept that person fully. I already accepted you…now it's your turn."

The dragon still didn't look at the girl below him for a few minutes, contemplating on how to approach this subject. He finally sighed out and looked at the auburn, "My name is Shiroi Kairyu and I accept your offer of friendship fully."

Ariel smiled like crazy, "SHWEET!"

"Now, do you want to see your Shikai weapons?" the spirit asked.

"Wait, hold on just one moment! You said freaking 'weapons'…what the hell does that mean?" the red head questioned back, completely confused. "If you mean I'm getting two weapons then I'm going to have a hard time controlling those things."

Shiroi only shook his head at the rant his master is going on about. While the girl was still thinking about what he said, he moved his tail in the mist to grab something, "Catch."

The dragon threw something at the girl but she caught it since she heard him even though it seemed she wasn't paying any attention. She looked down to see the boring katana her Zanpakuto lived in, "Why did you give me this?"

"Just listen to me and you'll finally see your Shikai," the spirit retorted.

"Alright fine," the red head sighed out while unsheathing her sword and swinging it around for fun.

"Spread your legs at a right angle and hold your sword with your left hand at your right side, your right hand almost clawing at the blade at the tip where the hilt and the blade touch," Shiroi explained.

The girl did as she was told but the stance felt weird but natural at the same time, "Like this?"

"Perfect now, do not be surprised when you call out my calling, you will be back in the classroom with Ashlie and Sensei near you. I do not want the mess in here since it is my house after all," the dragon insulted but informed at the same time.

"Pfft, whatever! You just don't want to see our awesome Shikai in here and want to show it off to Ashy-chan and Warden-sensei," the violent girl chuckled.

The spirit only shook his head once again before disappearing in the mist, "Close your eyes and say-."

Ariel felt her outer self move to the stance she was in, almost hearing her friend calling her name but she focused on her Zanpakuto instead. "Burn the Unforgiven, Kairyu!" she grinded her nails on her blade and felt the sword she once held, slowly disappear. The auburn opened her eyes to see two clouds of mist going towards both her hands, slowly forming into a weapon she could not see yet.

The clouds stopped, already done forming into whatever weapon they were, and waited for her to grab them. She grabbed both where it looked like a staff and when she did, the clouds dispersed to reveal dual scythes connected by a chain. The red head inspected them closer to see that both the blades were pure blacks but it looked like they had markings on them. She looked at the chain connecting the scythes but noticed it extended and she smiled. She was definitely going to have fun with this weapon.

"Ari-chan, you made it back with your Shikai like I did!" the kind brunette interrupted her friend's thoughts.

"Yeah, we just had to work something out," the auburn replied, smiling at the scythe in her right hand, knowing the dragon was smiling back at her.

"Same with me and my Zanpakuto. What's your Zanpakuto's name?" the brunette asked, always so curious.

"Shiroi Kairyu. I'm planning to ask him more questions and to know him more. I'm curious about him," Ariel chuckled. "What about your Zanpakuto?"

"His name is Zetsumei Ryu and I consider him my Nii-san," Ashlie smiled with a hop to show she was also excited to know her Zanpakuto's name like her friend.

"Hey Ariel, to see your new swords form, just extract some spiritual pressure and it will turn back to normal but it will be your permanent katana," Warden-sensei commented from his desk. He was watching, happy for his students to finally accomplish their first stage of becoming a Soul Reaper.

The violent auburn nodded and did as she was told. Her dual scythes disappeared in the form of mist then suddenly showed a katana that was not her original one at all. The sheath was black while the hilt was white with light blue diamonds decorating it.

"Hey, it almost resembles mine except my hilt is black with dark blue diamonds," the brunette showed her friend her new sword to show that they almost did look the same. "Nii-san also said his Shikai resembles Heaven and his Bankai resembles Hell."

"Well, my Shikai resembles Hell and I don't know about my Bankai. Shiroi wouldn't tell me," the red head replied. "He likes to keep things to himself like you."

"Nii-san is very temperamental like you Ari-chan. Maybe you two will be friends?" Ashlie asked but wasn't so sure. Her friend wasn't big on making new friends.

"Heh, maybe you and Shiroi will be friends too," Ariel smiled.

"Alright, as much as you guys want to catch up, I want to go home and sleep. We still have school tomorrow you know," Xavier reminded, making his way towards the door. "So if you want to stay here all night, be my guest but I suggest you guys going home and have a proper rest."

The duo chuckled at each other before nodding their heads at their teacher. They exited the building and headed home, ready for tomorrow to start.

**I know I suck but I seriously want to hurry up and start with graduation and Squad assigning to start -.- UGH! Anyways, I have nothing to say except ASHY-CHAN COME BACK! She came this weekend and we hung only one day but it's definitely better than nothing ^_^**

**So, I shall leave you guys until next time XP  
>BYE-BYES~!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Graduation and Squads?

**Hello! I know I lied to you guys about the whole circle thing but…I'M BRAIN DEAD ON THE SOUL EATER ONE! T.T! So, now I'm starting this one because I'm lost on that one…It happens to me a lot because I mainly only focus on one story for a short amount of time then I go to the other one and so on and so forth so now I'm here again! YAYZ!**

**So, we don't own Bleach!**

**Here is Chapter 4 of Bleach Adventures!  
>P.S. Ashy-chan posted some stories XP A Dark Lullaby is her name!<strong>

Chapter 4: Graduation and Squad Meetings?

So, it's been a few years since they finally learned their Zanpakuto's name but they finally did it. They finally made it through the Academy's curriculum and graduated!

Ashlie made top grades in her Kido and Hoho classes, also in the top 10 in her class while her friend made top grades in her Hakuda class. As for their Zanpakuto class, let's just say they need a little more work but that's normal for all Soul Reapers.

They already went through the Graduation ceremony and were given the choice of their uniforms look. The two girls squealed in delight as they thought through it treacherously and finally got the idea. They told the people working the place and waited in the lobby for their clothes to be done.

When they were finally done, they took the clothes and went to the dressing room nearby to change into them. The brunette came out first in the normal Soul Reaper pants and sandals but her shirt was sleeveless and had elbow high black fingerless gloves but is also dark blue on the insides, slightly showing on the outside of the black part. Her necklace she always hid underneath her shirt was tucked neatly under the shirt she wore to keep it close to her heart.

She turned when she heard movement next to her to see her friend in her new uniform. She also had the standard black Soul Reaper pants and her shirt was sleeveless also but the only difference was that the ends of both pants and shirt were jagged (Think of Kenpachi's haori). She saw the necklaces she always wore around her neck like usual. One of them had two dragons intertwined into a heart while the other had two dog tags with one of them having the kanji for Heaven and the other for Hell.

"We look pretty awesome Ari-chan!" the kind brunette exclaimed in excitement. She never would've thought she would make it this far but now look at them. They are officially Soul Reapers! Now all they have to do is go to the Captain-Commander to see which Squad they will be in.

"I must say we do Ashy-chan!" the auburn agreed with a crooked smile full of excitement.

"Are you ready to meet up with the Captain-Commander to see which Squad we will be in?" Ashlie asked while jumping up and down like an excited little kid.

"Yes ma'am," Ariel nodded her head, "Let's get going!"

~Squad One Barracks~  
>The duo finally made it through the Barracks. They were told to take multiple turns and they got lost not even the first step in the hallway. So, they were now sitting outside of the Captain-Commander's office along with the some people that graduated with them a few days ago. They were also going through the process of getting assigned a Squad and everything.<p>

The two girls were about to sit down but the big doors that led inside the office were opened slightly to reveal their now long time friend Kotetsu Muragama. He was wearing the simple version of the Soul Reaper outfit. Nothing big about it to be honest except it brought out his gold eyes. "KOTETSU-KUN!" the extremely loud when need be girl yelled and tackled the boy into a hug when he closed the door.

He fell down, not expecting the attack he just received from his friend but smiled when he came to his senses, "Hello Ashlie-san. Ariel-san. Are you guys here to be assigned Squads?"

Ashlie let go the of the boy and frowned down at him, "First off, how many times do I got to say that it's either Ashlie-chan or Ashy-chan Kotetsu-kun and second, YES WE ARE!"

"Sorry but it became a habit," the black haired boy chuckled out with a sheepish smile. "Oh, then if you already don't know, just sit around and wait for them to call your name. I'm sure they will call both of you in at the same time."

"Thanks Kotetsu," Ariel thanked as she was sitting down on a random bench that was set out for the people today.

"No problem. Anyways, I need to hurry on over to my Squad to meet everybody. I'll see you guys later maybe?" Kotetsu waved goodbye but didn't get very far because he was grabbed by his upper arm, causing him to fall down on the floor again.

"What Squad did you get?" the brunette asked, completely ignoring that she made her friend fall.

"I got Squad 6 for my excellent Kido abilities and swordsmanship with my Zanpakuto. He said that I could learn Bankai pretty soon if I wanted to," the shy boy replied while standing up and rubbing his butt in pain. "I'll see you guys later ok?" he said as he was walking away.

"Bye-Bye Kotetsu-kun!" the kind girl waved back with excitement. She finally sat down and sighed, "He's a good kid. I'm glad we got to meet him."

"Yeah. He deserves to be in Squad 6," the violent one of the bunch agreed.

"Why do you say that Ari-chan?" Ashlie questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't learn much in the Academy did you Ashy-chan?" Ariel teased as she smirked in victory.

"I did too but I didn't listen to what the Squads were that much since I didn't really care which Squad I got put into," the brunette retorted.

"Anyways, what I was trying to get at is Squad 6 likes rule followers and Kotetsu is definitely one of them. Squad 12 specializes in Research and Development while Squad 2 specializes in Stealth. They assign us by our abilities and Kotetsu definitely fits the Squad 6 place," the auburn explained in a calm tone for once.

"What about Squad 4? Do you know anything about them?" the kind girl asked, curious as to what her friend learned.

"Squad 4 from what I got is an infirmary for any injured soldier," Ariel replied as her eyes were closed to listen to everything around. She found it interesting to listen instead of actually seeing. That's probably where she got her fast reflexes from.

Before the kind friend could ask anymore questions, her name was called, making her startle in her seat. She looked to see the door open to reveal a Soul Reaper looking at her like a retarded ape.

"Captain-Commander requests your presence," the man repeated.

"Actually, bring in Ariel Tatsuya along with her," the booming voice of the old man came from inside the room.

The two girls nodded and entered to see the room EXTREMELY big for only a desk. It was open to a balcony to see the entire Seireitei. It was calming but the two girls were so nervous that they couldn't concentrate correctly.

"Congratulations to the both of you to graduate the Academy and be named a Soul Reaper of the Gotei 13. I can still remember the first day we met and you couldn't even control your spiritual pressure correctly. Ariel's is now a little tamer instead of lashing out while Ashlie's is calm and composed like usual. I assume you would like to know your new Squad name?" Captain-Commander Yamamoto asked with a slight smile hidden in his long beard. He was truly proud of these two girls that only came from the slums of the Rukon.

"Yes sir," the duo replied and stiffened up to show they were ready.

"Ok, Ashlie Akatsuki, please step forward," the old Captain ordered and waited for the girl to do so.

The kind brunette took one huge step forward but still stood proudly. She may seem like she was calm on the outside but on the inside, she was so nervous and excited that she had to pee out of pure joy.

"You will be assigned to Squad 13 lead by Jushiro Ukitake. You will be set as an unranked officer but train more and you will be promoted by Ukitake's standards. You were chosen to be in this Squad because of your kind nature and that is what Ukitake looks for in new recruits. He was actually the one to choose you to be in his Squad so be honored you were chosen quickly," Yamamoto explained.

Ashlie was actually staring at the Head Captain with her jaw dropped in a comical fashion. Her new Captain actually asked for her to be in his Squad? "Wow, I don't know what to say except…wow," she stuttered out slowly because she was still in shock. She took her step back to think it over but came back to her senses when her friend was about to be assigned her own Squad.

"Ariel Tatsuya, step forward," the old Captain ordered and waited like last time.

The violent red head took a huge step forward and looked right at the scary man in front of her with a look of determination. The Captain-Commander smirked inwardly at the look since it reminded him so much of the Captain he assigned her to.

"You will be assigned to Squad 11, lead by Kenpachi Zaraki. As your friend, you will be set as an unseated officer until further promotion by Kenpachi is requested. You were given this Squad because you resemble the Captain in so many ways that it frightens me except you are a female. I do not know how Kenpachi will react with a girl being in his Squad but I'm sure you will figure something out," Yamamoto chuckled at the thought. He can already see destruction in the future.

"Wait, my Captain doesn't even know I'm coming?" the auburn questioned in confusion after the shock of being put in the strongest Squad in the Gotei 13.

"Unfortunately no. They have a tendency of not doing their work because they fight so much. I hope you at least help them with that flaw. I sent them a notice but they have yet to get back to me," the old man explained with a sigh.

"How long ago did you send it?" the violent girl asked.

"About two months ago," Captain-Commander grumbled out.

"Yikes, I'll see what I can do," Ariel flinched at the timeline. Apparently they procrastinate like she does also. Joy.

"So, please head on towards your Squads and your Captain's, maybe," the Captain directly looked at the violent girl for emphasis, "will report to me about your progress so far."

"Thank you very much Captain-Commander sir!" the two girls bowed deeply to show their respect before leaving, the Captain smiling at their retreating forms.

"Man, I can't believe this is actually happening!" Ashlie exclaimed when they were out of the Squad One Barracks and walking towards their new homes.

"I know but it's a little depressing," Ariel replied glumly.

"Why is that Ari-chan?" the brunette questioned.

"We won't see each other that much anymore and that makes me worry that we won't be as close as we are now," the red head stated but received a smack to the back of the head. "OW!"

"Ari-chan, you're not supposed to be thinking about that. We will always be friends slash sisters no matter how far apart we are. So what if we are in different Squads. It will only make us grow closer. Now come on, quit being so down and stop with the frown! Be happy because we finally get to be a Soul Reaper like we always wanted to be!" the kind brunette encouraged with a smile to match to show she wasn't afraid.

"Fine, but this is where we split off," the violent girl stopped in the middle of an intersection but was suddenly tackled to the ground by her friend.

"NOES~ I DON'T WANNA LEAVE WITHOUT YOU ARI-CHAN! DON'T MAKE ME GO!" Ashlie cried in a dramatic fashion, tightening her hold on her friend by each word she uttered.

"OUCH! GET OFF ASHY-CHAN!" Ariel growled out, "Plus, what happened to your heroic speech?"

The kind girl let go and stood up with a huff, "I only wanted to test you."

"Yeah, so I'll see you when we meet up with Kotetsu?" the violent red head asked while dusting herself off when she finally stood up properly.

"Yes ma'am! Bye-Bye Ari-chan!" the brunette waved as her friend walked away in the opposite direction she was going, leaving her alone. When her friend was out of sight, she finally made herself move to the Barracks she will be living in for now on.

Almost every step she took, she felt her heart pound even louder. She slapped her chest where her heart was, "Stop beating so fast idiot! It's only a meeting with Captain Ukitake so why be so nervous?"

Apparently she spoke too soon because as soon as she walked into the Squad 13 barracks, she was attacked by two people she did not even recognize! The shortest out of the two yelled, which happened to be a female, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR BARRACKS?" while the taller one who was male yelled at the same time, "YOU FAIL AT ASSASSINATION!"

Ashlie finally got mad and pushed them off in one fell swoop of her arms, making her two attackers fall back and hit their butt on the cold concrete. She stood up, dusted herself off and crossed her arms while glaring at the two, "To answer your idiotic questions you just asked as you practically cracked my spine, I am Ashlie Akatsuki. I just graduated from the Academy a few days ago and was recently assigned to this Squad. And for your final statement, IF I WAS EVEN ATTEMPTING ASSASSINATION, YOU BOTH WOULD BE DEAD IN A HEARTBEAT!"

The two glared at the girl in front of them but heard footsteps approaching from behind them. All three turned to see their Captain walking towards them with a warm smile, "Hello and welcome to Squad 13. I assume you were hit with the welcoming committee just a second ago?"

The kind brunette startled out of her trance and bowed deeply, "Yes sir! I am so sorry for not accepting it in open arms." The two perpetrators only scoffed at that response.

"Ah, it is of no importance. Almost everyone who enters is hit with it so it is normal. When it comes to the rare visits of Squad 11 members, there is a fight," Ukitake replied with a sweat drop on the back of his head. "Anyways, please follow me and I will brief you on our rules and such."

The long haired Captain walked away to signal for the three to follow. The two attackers, who were also the two Third seats, shot a knowing look at the new member. The brunette only returned the gesture with more force, ending it with a fist to the hand to show she meant business, before finally following her Captain with the two idiots.

~Squad 13 Captain Quarters~

"Please, make yourself at home," Ukitake said as he entered the large room and made his way towards a low table to sit down.

Ashlie entered the room and was slightly amazed at how calm the aura was. The room was big but not too big. In the middle of the room was the table with tea set out as well as cushions to sit on. The windows were decorated with beautiful flowers and a few bookshelves of books were nearby. She was practically in Heaven.

She sat down across from her new Captain and waited patiently. At first she was nervous but now she was literally in a state of peace without even realizing it. She heard movement where the door was and saw the two Third Seats making their way towards them after they closed the door. They sat in their respectful place on either side of their Captain.

"So, I assume you already met my two Third Seats, Kiyone and Sentaro when you entered?" the long haired man asked to break the silence.

"Yes sir," the brunette nodded her head.

"And you already know me, correct?" the man teased with a smile.

"Uh, yes sir. You're Squad 13 Captain Jushiro Ukitake," the kind girl drawled out in confusion. Was this guy trying to make her nervous because it's working!

"Anyways, there isn't much to cover besides follow my orders and you will be fine. I do ask that you try your best in everything and become a seated officer. Anything else?" the white haired man finished in simple terms which made his new member look at him with wide eyes. "Is there anything you would like to ask?"

"Actually yes sir. If you don't mind but do you have a Lieutenant?" Ashlie questioned in a shy tone.

That seemed to change the aura pretty dang quickly. Her Captain turned almost sullen but kept his smile on his face as his two Third Seats glared at her even more if possible. After a moment, the man sighed out, "I did but he passed away. We kept it open because I believe he is still here."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Captain Ukitake. I did not mean to-," she was interrupted.

"No, you were only curious and it was a good question to ask. It's only fair for you to know what's going on in this Squad since you are now apart of it," Ukitake reassured. "Now, to make us more open, how about you tell me some stuff about yourself? You already know so much about me so it's your turn to tell me about you."

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea sir," the brunette argued but was hit in the head with a roll of bread, making her squeak in surprise.

"Just do as Captain says! It is for a good cause anyways!" Sentaro retorted, apparently the one who threw the roll.

The kind girl glared at the man before grabbing the roll that hit her head and threw it back with ten times more force at the man that threw it. It hit him square on the nose and made him fall back with the impact. She calmed herself down before answering her Captain, "Fine but not feel sympathy for me as I learned from my friend to never accept it even if you deserve it."

"Understood," the long haired man agreed.

"I grew up in the Rukon District most of my life. I was a baby at the time, letting people use me for their own needs but I met up with a very violent girl who was beating the crap out of a group of street kids. I tried to stop her but she only turned to me and growled which made me back off. I could only sit back and watch as she practically demolished the kids in the fight. When she was done, she came up to me and asked what I was doing sitting around. I told her that I was watching her and that this was my home. She smirked and ruffled my hair and we became friends ever since. She brought out my violent side and I brought out her kinder side," Ashlie finished her story with a smile at the memory.

"You two are really close right?" the white haired man asked.

"We are and it will stay that way," the brunette confirmed.

"Alright, that is all for today. Kiyone will show you to your room and you are free to do whatever after that," Ukitake explained.

"Thank you very much sir!" the kind girl bowed in her spot.

The girl next to her Captain stood up and went to the door, "Come on before I leave you!"

"Kiyone, please be nicer to our new member," the long haired Captain scolded but he did not receive a response as he heard two pairs of footsteps leaving and the sound of the door closing. He sighed and turned to his remaining Third Seat, "Do you like our new member?"

Sentaro was flustered at the question and stuttered out, "Uh, y-y-y-yes sir!"

The Captain only sighed out once again before looking out the window with a distant look. This was going to take awhile.

~With Ariel~

The auburn waved goodbye to her friend as she walked away until she knew her friend couldn't see her anymore. She walked around until she saw the symbol for the Squad 11 Barracks a few blocks away, sighing at the sight.

"Don't be so nervous. These guys are basically like you and will maybe, quite possibly, welcome you with open arms Ariel so stop freaking out over nothing," the violent girl recited out loud to make her try to feel better. So far, no such luck.

The red head looked up when she heard commotion up ahead to see two guys sitting on opposite walls with a broom stick in their hands. She raised an eyebrow at the sight, slightly curious as to what these guys are doing.

"And I told him to back off before I shoved it down his throat!" the man on her left finished his story.

"Man, he's lucky you went easy on him or else he will feel the power of Squad 11!" the other man growled out while making a huge deal out of it even though it was nothing.

Ariel finally decided to make her presence known, "Oi! I was wondering if this is the Squad 11 Barracks. Mind telling me?"  
>The two men slowly turned to the person that interrupted them and sneered in a weird way. The man on the left, who had a scrunched up face with short black hair with a few gray hairs here and there, took his stance in front of the not so frightened girl, "What is a puny girl like you doing here anyways?"<p>

The auburn had to hold back her tongue as she received multiple anger marks, "First answer my question and I'll answer yours. It's only fair right?"

The other man that had light blonde short hair stood next to his friend and had the same look, "Squad 11 doesn't answer to punks like you."

That made the girl snap. She grabbed the blonde by his head and flipped him over on her shoulder to make him hit the floor with a loud thud. The black haired man was about to hit her with his broom stick but she grabbed it and snapped it in half, using the part she broke off to hit him across the face.

She heard movement from behind her, signaling the man she first took out to be waking up. The violent girl went up to the man and grabbed him by his collar, shoving him against the wall behind him, "Are you ready to answer my question now, punk?"

The man was shaken by fear, "Y-Y-Y-Yes ma'am! This is Squad 11 Barracks! Please make yourself at home!"

The red head smirked before dropping the blonde on the floor roughly, "Much obliged."

She walked into the Barracks, ignoring the mess she made right behind her. The place wasn't to be excited about in her opinion. It was just a normal place for the Gotei 13. Now, all she had to do was find the freaking Captain and or Lieutenant.

The auburn walked around for a few minutes, receiving multiple stares from some guys. Mostly stares that said, 'Wanna fight?' while others were not so nice. She finally had enough and decided to ask a random person she saw. She saw a bald headed guy with a sword over his shoulder who was talking to another guy that had jaw length black hair with some weird looking feathers in his right eye. He must be gay she concluded.

"Hey, do you know where your Captain is?" Ariel asked as she walked over to the two men.

The men looked over to where the voice came from and were confused almost immediately. What was a girl doing in their Barracks? "Uh, are you sure you're not lost ma'am?" the bald guy questioned back, his confusion clear across his face.

"No, I'm your new member. I was assigned to be in your Squad by Captain-Commander himself. He said he sent you a letter explaining everything but I see you guys don't know anything about it," the violent girl explained.

"Well, I did all the paper work a few days ago and I saw no such thing," the weird feather guy retorted. He was starting to make her mad.

"Are you sure you didn't throw it away? I'm pretty Captain-Commander wouldn't lie about something like this," the auburn tried to reason while keeping a level head. This guy was just asking to be punched in the face in her eyes.

"Are you doubting my-," he was cut off by his friend.

"Cut it out Yumichika. I'm pretty sure she trying to punk us out," the bald man insulted while trying to calm his friend down.

The girl received another multiple of anger marks, "Don't speak like I'm not here idiot!"

"Awww, now we made the girl angry!" he got right into her face and patted her head like a dog, "What are you going to do now?"

Ariel growled out, "This baldy!" She reeled back her fist so fast and punched him square in the nose, sending him flying into the wall behind him. The smoke cleared to reveal she left the man in a pretty big crater considering their close proximity.

The man slowly got out, keeping his head down, "What…did you just call me?"

"You heard me the first time but I guess I have to repeat myself for your small brain to comprehend. I…called…you…baldy!" the violent girl ended her statement in a yell.

"I am not bald! I was just born with no hair! You will pay but first, what is your name? I'll try to remember it as I kill you!" the bald man exclaimed in anger as he unsheathed his sword and got into a battle ready stance.

The red head took out her own sword, getting in her own stance, "My name is Ariel Tatsuya I'll be the one to kick your ass back to the Rukon District!"

"I am Third Seat of Squad 11, Ikkaku Madarame!" Ikkaku growled out, charging forward at the girl. The auburn blocked it with ease and pushed him back, already enjoying the living hell out of this fight.

~Few Hours Later; Ashlie~

It was only about two hours until the sun decided to set that the kind girl just finished setting up her room in her new home of the Squad 13 Barracks. Now, she is walking over to the Squad 11 Barracks to see how her friend is doing on her first day. Her day went by amazingly and she couldn't wait to tell her friend. As for her friend, she wasn't so sure after the Captain-Commander told them that they had a tendency to not be organized. That was something her friend absolutely hated.

She finally made it to her friends Barracks but as soon as she stepped into gate, she felt a huge burst of spiritual pressure hit her. She didn't expect it to happen but what felt off was that the pressure almost felt light, like nothing bad was going to happen. The brunette decided to investigate so she felt it out and followed it.

She did not expect her friend to be the one causing this.

In front of her was her friend concentrating all of her spiritual pressure outside her body, causing the people around her to feel unnaturally heavy. She was amazed at how much pressure her friend could create by just doing that. It ALMOST intimidated her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when her friend let go of her spiritual pressure, everything returning to normal but her friend fell back on her butt, breathing heavily. The kind girl was about to go up to her friend but a REALLY HUGE guy walked up to her and started to lecture her. The guy had black hair that was pointed into spikes and had bells attached to the ends of each spike. It also seemed he had an eye patch on his right eye from what she could see. He also had the standard Captain's uniform but his haori ends were all jagged and rough edged.

She heard her friend yell, "Then how the hell am I going to make it all deadly like yours? I can't do that on the first try!"

Liar. Even on her first try she didn't give it her all. Her friend could tell very easily because when her friend did try; she had a huge sadistic look that screamed evil. She wasn't surprised someone would run away at the look.

"Heh, you don't realize that your spiritual pressure is naturally light yet," a deep voice interrupted her thoughts. She concluded it was the man in front of her friend.

Before the kind girl could even attempt to make a move to leave, a young small girl with bubble gum pink hair with dark pink eyes appeared in front of her, making her jump back and fall on her butt. "Hey Ken-chan! I found someone spying on us!" the girl exclaimed in a cheery voice then laughing afterwards.

"Bring them out Yachiru," the deep voice ordered.

"Uh, I'll just leave no- OUCH! HEY! STOP IT! LET GO!" Ashlie argued as she was grabbed by the back of her collar by the girl and dragged to where she was looking at just a second ago. She was dropped right in front of the tall man and was scared at the mere size of this guy. She didn't even realize that the two guys named Ikkaku and Yumichika were sitting on the ground next to the building behind their Captain.

"Ashy-chan? What are you doing here?" the brunette was brought out of her fear by the voice of her friend.

"You know this chick?" the tall man questioned.

"Yeah, she's a friend of mine," the auburn replied. "Her name is Ashlie Akatsuki."

"Tsuki-kun!" Yachiru exclaimed from her perch on top of her Captain's left shoulder. "Do you like candy?"

"Uh, yes I do," Ashlie stuttered out to at least say that much. She was knocked out of it completely when the girl attacked her to the ground by a hug.

"Can you buy me some?" the pink haired girl asked in excitement.

The kind girl only smiled at the question, "Sure when I go to the market."

"YAYZ! TSUKI-KUN WILL BUY ME CANDY!" the overly energetic girl got off the brunette and danced around.

"I think our Lieutenant likes this girl Captain," Ikkaku commented with a smirk. He then threw a knowing look over towards the red head on the ground, "Much better than our new member."

"Shut up baldy!" Ariel retorted with a huff.

"Want to say that to my face you little beast?" the Third seat growled out as he slid over comically in front of the girl.

"Baldy you over sized cue ball!" the auburn repeated. The two then got into a very comical slap fight, moving back and forth as they slapped and almost punched each other while throwing insulting names all the while.

Ashlie only watched with a sweat drop on the back of her head as she watched the two fight. Her friend definitely fit into this Squad perfectly. "So, you're friends with Ariel right?" the same deep voice she almost feared came into her brain. She looked up to see the tall man watch his two members continue to fight as Yumichika tried to break them up, his Lieutenant dancing around them like a little Leprechaun.

"Uh, yes sir," the brunette stuttered out again, not sure how to go about this situation.

"Well, I'm not sure what you see in her as a friend. She resembles me in so many damn ways that it pisses me off but Yachiru approves of you, so I have no choice but to also," the tall man explained in a calm tone but he was still pretty scary. He was like, A GIANT compared to her! "By the way, my name is Kenpachi Zaraki."

"Oh, nice to meet you Captain Zaraki and to be honest, I don't see what I found in Ari-chan anymore anyways but I guess that's what makes us friends. We are the complete opposites," the kind girl answered, her fear almost gone since she learned he was exactly like her friend.

"Why don't you die already?" they heard from the two still fighting.

"Did you accept her into your Squad yet sir?" Ashlie asked to clear the silence.

"Yeah. Before you showed up, we were testing her spiritual pressure and it came out all nice and shit. It almost felt like we were in Heaven and she got pissed off and continued to at least try and make it deadly. I even tried to piss her off to a new extreme but it only made it worse. She was glowing white and gold so she stopped and fell over. That's when you showed up," Kenpachi explained as he chuckled when his Lieutenant tackled his new member and smacked her with her sheathed sword.

"Tsu-Tsu-kun, play with me and stop playing with baldy!" Yachiru whined as she continued to smack the girl in the face with her sword.

"I wasn't even playing with him! He was the one to annoy me first!" Ariel argued, finally grabbing the sword to stop the attacks.

"Did you just call me baldy?" Ikkaku exclaimed in anger, flames behind him.

The violent red head finally took her chance to safely set down her new Lieutenant down, sprint over towards her friend next to her Captain, haul her over her shoulder and sprint as far away as possible from her new Squad, yelling, "BE BACK SOON!"

The first top members only watched as their new member ran away, slightly confused but didn't do anything. But Yachiru yelled, "BRING BACK SOME CANDY TSU-TSU-KUN!"

~Near Squad 6 Barracks~

Ariel finally stopped her sprinting to set her friend down safely but only received an angry friend in return, "What Ashy-chan?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU PICK ME UP LIKE THAT?" the kind brunette yelled out loud enough that they were positive the whole Gotei 13 heard her.

"Uh, because we were about to be late to meet up with Kotetsu?" the auburn drawled out in confusion. She was smacked by a paper fan, receiving an anger mark at the attack, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"You know I don't like being picked up! I feel like I'm about to squish you baka!" Ashlie argued her own share of anger marks on her head.

"You're like a damn feather Ashy-chan!" the red head growled out.

The kind girl only huffed in annoyance and walked away, her arms crossed like she was pissed off which she wasn't, she only wanted her friend to apologize for picking her up.

"Hey, where the hell are you going?" the auburn exclaimed as she followed her friend.

The two stayed like this, the violent one asking random questions as the kinder one completely ignored her friend, until they got to the entrance of the Squad 6 Barracks. That's when they stared at the building with wide eyes, not knowing what to do at all! "Do we go in?" the brunette asked to her friend.

"I don't know. I've never been in this Squad before," the red head replied with confusion.

The two stood there for awhile until a random Soul Reaper from inside the Barracks walked by, noticing them, "Uh, can I help you two?"

"Do you know where Kotetsu Muragama is?" Ashlie asked politely before her friend could ask in a rude manner.

"Yeah, he's talking with Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai right now. Do you want to talk to him?" the Soul Reaper replied, his curiousness almost gone since he figured these two girls isn't retarded as he first thought.

"Yes, thank you!" the brunette agreed with a smile as both her friend and herself followed the man who was taking them where their new friend was.

~Squad 6 Captain Barracks~

The duo was dropped off by the Soul Reaper and now they were looking up at the doors that lead to where their friend was. The only problem was…they were slightly intimidated by how this place looks. IT WAS SO FREAKING FANCY! As soon as they walked in, the place screamed at them to be nice and that wasn't easy for either girls.

So, they've been standing here for a good hour or so just staring at the door like idiots. "Do you think it would be wise to enter?" Ashlie asked nervously, not liking the feeling of this place one bit.

"I don't think so but we've been standing here for freaking forever! My legs are starting to cramp!" Ariel growled out the last part, moving her legs to at least make the stiffness go away but it didn't really work.

"I don't know what to do!" the brunette cried out loudly but not too loud like last time.

The two girls were about to give up and leave but the fancy door they were just staring at opened, revealing their friend with two people behind him. The one on his left had long red hair that was held up in a high ponytail with amber/brown eyes. He also had a lot of tribal tattoos on his head and some going down his chest from what the girls could see with his outfit on. The man on the right had the standard Captains outfit on. The only difference was he had the same gloves as the kind girl except they were white along with a scarf to match. His hair was black which he kept up in a white headpiece, one on top of his head and one on the right and gray eyes to complete the noble look.

"Ah, Ashlie-san and Ariel-san! What are you doing here?" Kotetsu asked the two girls who were still staring at the two men behind him.

That snapped the red head out of her reverie to glare at her friend, "STOP USING HONORIFICS BAKA!"

"Uh, I'm so-OW OW OW! PLEASE STOP ARIEL-SAN!" the golden eyed boy squeaked out as he was pulled into a headlock by the girl.

"I'll stop as soon as you stop using those honorifics on us! You've known us all throughout your damn Academy years," the auburn growled out, using more pressure on the poor boy's head.

"Ari-chan, stop hurting Kotetsu-kun!" the kind brunette scolded her friend.

"Hey, keep off our new recruit!" the male red head defended.

The female red head stopped her assault to aim her glare at the man with the almost same color as her own but hers was a bit darker, "Want to make me?"

"Renji, do not associate with her," the noble Captain interrupted, not even looking at the girl he just slightly insulted.

"Are you implying that I'm some type of bad person?" Ariel retorted, not backing down just because this guy is a Captain.

"Don't speak to Captain Kuchiki like that! You don't even have the right to speak to him in the first place!" Renji argued, standing up for his Captain just like a Lieutenant would.

Kotetsu finally decided to stop the soon to be fight, "Um, I'll just take these two away Captain Kuchiki."

"No, it's fine Kotetsu-kun. I'll take Ari-chan back to Squad 11 and we'll hang out tomorrow, ok?" Ashlie interrupted, already going towards her friend to force her out of the Barracks.

"Well that explains a lot. Squad 11 is only filled with ruthless barbarians that only live to fight," Byakuya Kuchiki insulted without another look.

The violent red head growled out and made a move to lash out on the Captain but was held back by both her kind friend and the black haired boy. She snarled, "Just because you assume shit doesn't mean its right! Don't start pointing fingers just because you think its right asshole!"

"Ari-chan calm down!" the kind brunette yelled at her friend, still hanging on for dear life on the red head's torso because she knew her friend can and WILL pry her off if she felt the need to.

"Please Ariel-san! Calm down so we can hang out peacefully tomorrow and not be frightened by your temper!" the golden eyed boy held up his argument, holding on to the girl's legs just like his other friend.

"You know nothing about me Kuchiki! Don't start labeling me as some type of mindless barbarian just because I'm in Squad 11!" the auburn finished her statement, finally turning around, taking her friend that was still hooked on her torso with her. Her other friend let go seeing as she was leaving.

Kotetsu got up off the floor and dusted himself off, feeling the tense air his friend's left behind in their wake. He turned around to see his Captain still emotionless as ever but he had a slight smirk on, so subtle that you had to squint in order to see it. "I'm so sorry Captain Kuchiki! I didn't know she was going to act like that," the boy squeaked out, not knowing what to expect after the scene that just went down.

"Renji," the nobleman stated, keeping his eyes fixed on where the two girls went off to.

"Yes sir?" the red head waited for his Captain to say what was on his mind, even though his mind was still on what the violent girl said just a second ago.

"She sounds like you back then, am I correct?" the black haired man questioned, finally looking sideways to see his Lieutenant with a knowing glance.

Renji stiffened at the topic and thought about. The girl did resemble him when he was first assigned to Squad 6, always getting mad when someone accused another for something they assumed. The girl really did resemble him back then and he had to force his smile down at the thought, "Yeah, she does."

Kotetsu was confused on this conversation and felt a little uneasy since it did not involve him.

"Muragama, you are dismissed. Renji will show you to your quarters," Byakuya explained and left just as simple as that.

"Follow me and I'll show you to your new living quarters," the Lieutenant turned around and walked down the hallway, expecting his new member to follow. "So, you're friends with those two girls?"

The golden eyed man followed and was slightly startled at the question, "Uh, yes sir Abarai-san. I met them in the Academy."

"How in the world did you become friends with that violent one? She seems like the type of person to snap on instinct," the red head chuckled at the thought.

"Well, it's a funny story actually. I bumped into her in lunch and spilled all of my food on her. I was about to apologize but she held her hand up and said in a surprisingly calm voice for me to go to class and she'll pick up the mess. I was about to argue but Ashlie-san stopped me and told me to listen to what she just said. The next day, I went up to them and talked, starting our weird friendship," Kotetsu told his story with a small smile on his lips.

"That is a funny story. Now I'm actually curious about them two," Renji chuckled. He stopped in front of a door, "This is your quarters. Get settled in and rest because you got a big day tomorrow. Training with me!"

"Ah, training with you Abarai-san? There's no need for that! I'll be fine training by myself," the shy boy argued while waving his arms in front of him nervously.

"You don't have a choice Muragama! I'll be here at 7 am to wake your sorry butt up. Now, go get some rest! You're going to need it," the Lieutenant ordered and left just as he finished, leaving the poor boy to stand there in guilt.

The black haired boy entered his room to see a plain room. There was a bed in the far right corner, a window across from the door, and a desk in the far left corner. Nothing to be overly excited about but the boy was. This was his permanent home! He sat on his bed and started thinking about random things.

He suddenly shot up from his bed and opened the door, "Abarai-san, where are the-," he stopped to see the hallways empty. His head fell down in defeat, "bathrooms."

~With Ariel~

The violent red head dropped her friend off at her Squad Barracks and made her way to her own after her friend told her to calm down before she got there. She didn't really listen so she was still pretty damn mad about her encounter with the Squad 6 Captain.

She finally entered the Squad 11 Barracks, still seething in anger. She went to where she was training with her spiritual pressure and sat down. The girl didn't even realize that her Captain, Third Seat and Fifth Seat were sitting on the porch where to enter the Barracks.

"Why is she just sitting there like a log?" Ikkaku grumbled out loud enough for the men around him to hear.

"I don't know but apparently something went wrong when her and her friend went somewhere," the Fifth Seat inquired as he stared at the grumpy girl.

"Maybe they got into a fight?" the Third Seat wondered.

"Nah, those two are too close to let some stupid fight get between them," Kenpachi settled, curious about his new member's sudden change of mood.

"Maybe it's her 'time of the month'?" Yumichika whispered the last part because he couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"Here, I'll ask her," the bald man replied. He stood up and yelled, "Hey! Why are you so grumpy? Is it your time of the month?"

The auburn was startled out of her thoughts at the idiotic question thrown at her. She turned towards the man who yelled at her and glared, "What the hell? You don't go asking a girl a question like that!"

"Well, you've been sitting there for ten minutes and didn't even notice us because you were so mad," the Captain retorted with a bored look. "Now, mind telling us the reason you're acting like something crawled up your ass and died?"

Ariel flash stepped at her Captain and grabbed him by the collar of his uniform, shaking him back and forth, "YOU ARE A BASTARD YOU KNOW THAT?"

Kenpachi just let his new member do as she pleased; his bored look still in place even as his head hit the wall behind him. He finally snatched the girl's arms and gave her a look that she knew too fell by her friend when she didn't want to fess up on something she did, "Are you ready to tell us now?"

The violent girl sighed and hopped off the extremely tall man, him letting go of her arms all the while, "I met up with Captain Kuchiki today and he basically started to point fingers at me and called me a ruthless barbarian for being in Squad 11."

The three men weren't surprised at the Captain calling her a barbarian. He basically calls the whole Squad stupid and doesn't associate with them. They got used to it but apparently the girl was standing up for her Squad and wasn't backing down.

"I went ballistic and tried to attack him but Ashy-chan and Kotetsu held me back. I told him off saying to never assume shit just because I'm in Squad 11," the red head looked straight into her Captain's eyes with determination, "I don't believe you guys are barbarians. You guys just have a tough outside and it takes a lot of time to finally hit your inside to finally see the great people you are. People just don't understand that we need time to open up to anyone."

Ikkaku, after a moment of silence, did a 'che' noise and wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulders, "I like you kid! You saw right through us as soon as you walked in these Barracks. It takes guts to ignore our outside and see our insides!"

"You are actually the first one to see it head on! I applaud your examination," Yumichika walked up to the new member and did a small clap to show he approved.

"Che, I guess we have no choice but to give you a chance of making a seat tomorrow," Kenpachi announced, standing up to make his leave but was stopped by a hand grabbing his haori. He looked down to see the girl that saw right through him.

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked in confusion, not getting at what her Captain just said.

"Tomorrow, you are going to fight off against some people to see if you have what it takes to be a seated member in this Squad," the tall man explained like it was nothing. He suddenly turned to his Third Seat, "Oi, show her where her quarters are so she can rest up for tomorrow."

The bald man only huffed, "Fine."

Yumichika and Kenpachi left inside the Barracks, only leaving the two there with nothing to say or do. Ikkaku sighed out, "Follow me you little beast."

The violent girl glared at the man, "Baldy."

The Third Seat twitched but ignored the insult, entering the Barracks with the new member following. The auburn looked up and had to stifle a sigh. Tomorrow was going to be hell.

**And there it is! YAYZMAFOO! Yeah, I don't really have anything to say except I DISAGREE WITH WIKIPEDIA! They think Renji's eyes are freaking brown and yet in almost every freaking picture I saw, they…are…AMBER/RED!**

**Disagree with me…I don't care *crosses arms like a little kid* I stand my point that they are amber/red.**

**So, I realize that Byakuya probably would've cut off Ariel's head when she made a move to attack him but just go with it. He's a curious individual so he wanted to see what happened. And even if she did come like an inch closer, he would've went all ninja on her and broke her arm -.- Damn bastard…Sorry but I don't have a place for him in mind after he ALMOST KILLED MY FREAKING MAN! BASTARD!**

**Yeah, that is all ^_^ Hope you enjoyed my story/rambling! See you guys again soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: New 4th Seats?

**Hello once again to this weird but awesome story called Bleach Adventures! I realize most of my stories have the title involving the word 'adventures' but hey, I'm not really good with titles so I just name it with whatever comes to mind! If you have a title I could use, I would love you forever! If not, the title remains the same~  
>So, HERE'S CHAPTER 5 OF BLEACH ADVENTURES!<strong>

**P.S. Sorry for the long wait T.T**

Chapter 5: New 4th Seats?

~Squad 11 Barracks~

The auburn haired Squad member was happily sleeping until she heard feet moving in the hallway. They sounded rushed but she ignored it, enjoying the warmth of her new bed she just got last night. She was just about to drift off into her own world again but was grabbed by her ankles and thrown in one of her walls quite hard.

"Get up lazy ass! Captain is waiting for you!" an all too familiar voice rung in her ears.

She removed the covers still on her head from her impact to see a certain bald headed man glaring at her. The green eyed girl growled at the rude awakening, "Why did you throw me out of bed?"

"You didn't answer to the wakeup call so that was your punishment," Ikkaku retorted as he continued to glare at the new comer.

"You didn't have to fucking throw me! A nice wake up would be appreciated!" Ariel hissed in anger, her not-morning personality showing through almost immediately.

"You don't have all day to be sleeping you little beast!" the 3rd seat shot back.

That seemed to piss off the new member. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him out of her window. "Don't fucking mess with me baldy!" the girl yelled, slamming the blinds connected to the windows closed on her now broken window to change into her own uniform.

The violent girl sighed out when she finally got dressed in her uniform, "I do not like this at all," she huffed, leaving her room to find out where she was supposed to be going.

~Squad 13 Barracks~  
>The kind brunette woke up with a feeling someone was watching her. She got up and looked to the door to be met with green eyes staring at her with a smile, causing her to jump back in surprise.<p>

"Good morning Ashlie-chan! I'm sorry if I frightened you!" her Captain apologized when he realized that he scared the poor member.

"It's fine Captain. I'm not really aware of my surroundings this early in the morning," the brown eyed girl smiled as she got up from her bed to start her day. Today was the day her, Kotetsu and Ari-chan will hang out to tell each other of what's happened to them after their first day. EXCITING!

"I don't think anybody is," the white haired man admitted with a chuckle. "Oh, are you planning on meeting up with your friends today?"

"Yes sir. Is there something you needed me to do instead?" the brunette asked, ready for piles of work to be thrown at her even though she'd much rather be with Ari-chan and Kotetsu instead.

Ukitake looked at his Squad member for a second before shaking his head, "No, it's nothing like that. It's just I felt a huge burst of spiritual pressure coming from the Squad 11 barracks about an hour ago."

Ashlie went wide eyed and started to run around her room to find her uniform parts to change into while yelling, "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"

The Squad 13 Captain only watched in slight amusement at the mess the girl was making just looking for her uniform. He didn't know he would get this kind of reaction from her. If he knew, he would've left the room earlier because he kept on getting hit in the face by random clothes.

The new member finally got dressed and was now looking for her black and blue gloves, "DAMN IT! WHERE ARE THEY? ARI-CHAN IS GOING TO FUCKING KILL ME ALREADY! I DON'T NEED THAT KIND OF ABUSE!"

"Are you looking for these?" a low muffled voice called out. The girl looked around and saw a pile of clothes where her Captain used to be. A hand slowly came out to reveal it holding her gloves that she was looking for.

She took them but still eyed the pile of clothes suspiciously, "Were you here before?"

The clothes began to move and fell off the poor Captain that was buried underneath, "It's me Ashlie-chan."

"Oh! I'm so sorry Captain!" Ashlie squeaked in realization she was the one that covered her superior in her clothes.

"It's no problem but I suggest going to meet your friends now. It's already 11 am," Ukitake suggested as he stepped over the clothes piled around his feet and moved out of the way just in time before he was ran over.

"Bye Captain!" the brunette called out when she started running out of the room to go pick up her friend from his own barracks.

~Squad 6 Barracks~  
>The black haired boy was sitting outside his building where his room was, waiting for his friend that was extremely late as of now but he could only smile. He had a feeling today was going to be a great day.<p>

He heard footsteps coming his way, expecting his friend but was slightly surprised to see his Lieutenant walking his way, "Hey, what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, after your training my friend wanted to hang out but she's late," the golden eyed member replied.

"One of those girls from yesterday?" the red haired man asked as he sat down next to the boy.

"Yeah, the brunette if it makes it any better for you," Kotetsu chuckled.

"Both of them are fine. I don't mind them except that red head sure is hot headed," Renji reassured but scoffed at the thought of the green eyed girl. "She's in Squad 11 right?"

"Yes sir. Why do you ask?" the shy boy questioned out of curiosity.

"I felt some spiritual pressure over in that direction. Felt like a fight going on. Know anything about it?" the brown eyed man explained.

"I heard that Captain Zaraki is testing some Squad member's durability today. Possibly because Ariel-san joined," the new member replied.

The two were about to start talking about the situation but heard rushing footsteps coming towards them. They turned to see the new boy's friend running towards them, "Kotetsu-kun~! I finally found you!"

Said boy stood up and went to his friend, "I'm sorry Ashlie-san! Were you looking for me?"

The kind girl received an anger mark and punched her friend on the head, "How many damn times do I have to tell you? Stop being so formal with me baka!"

Kotetsu held his head in pain at the assault and groaned out, "Forgive me Ashlie-san." He received another punch to the head but he fell on his butt at the impact.

"Anyways, come on. We need to go get Ari-chan! I already know she's going to falcon punch me for being so late," Ashlie sighed out at the thought. She was not looking forward for the attack.

"Have fun you guys! You deserve it!" the red haired Lieutenant said from his spot and smirked.

The brown eyed girl smiled mentally. This guy was cute when you get over his rough exterior. Too bad he wasn't her type, "You relax Lt. Abarai!"

"Pfft, as if Captain Kuchiki will let me but don't worry about me. Go find your friend and have fun," Renji reminded but decided to get up and start his own load of work that needed to be done today.

The two friends waved goodbye and left to Squad 11 Barracks, leaving a scowling brown eyed man. He sometimes wished he wasn't Lieutenant most days.

~Squad 11 Barracks~  
>Kotetsu and Ashlie were not even a few blocks away from the barracks and they already felt a fight going on. The shy boy had a feeling he was right about Captain Zaraki testing his men's durability since his friend joined while the kind girl didn't think much of it. She was used to it already when they were in the Rukon District.<p>

They walked in and followed the feel of the fighting to see them in the huge open space for training purposes. All the Squad members were sitting around in a circle, leaving room right in the middle for the fighting duo. The brunette noticed the Captain sitting in the middle of the circle on the other side of where she was standing with his 3rd Seat and 5th Seat sitting next to him but his Lieutenant nowhere to be seen. She started looking for her violent friend but it was cut short when a guy came flying at her. Luckily, she ducked just in time but still screamed at the surprise welcoming.

"Good, next!" the brown eyed girl heard the Captain yell. She looked to see he was smiling like a maniac. It really reminded her of her friend when she found something interesting to fight.

Ashlie looked to the circle to see someone standing in a battle ready position. He didn't look like a seated officer. She looked around to find his opponent but heads were in her way so she couldn't find them.

"Fight!" she heard the 3rd Seat yell.

All she saw was the unseated member run forward with his sword but suddenly he was stopped by his sword and she heard, "I don't have time to fucking deal with you!" The man's sword was taken from him quite quickly and was smacked in the face with his hilt but the impact was big enough for him to be sent back into the men sitting behind him.

"Wow," the kind brunette gaped. Whoever that person was better become a seated officer or at least close to it.

"Ariel-san really does know how to fight," Kotetsu voiced from his spot with a small smile.

"Wait, you see Ari-chan?" the brown eyed girl asked, looking around to find a certain red head that she knew and loved even though most of the time she just wanted to beat the living daylights out of her.

"She's the one that hit that guy with his own sword," the black haired boy replied and pointed to where said red head was just standing there bored and scowling up a storm.

She was about to yell out her friend's name but was stopped when a rather large male flash stepped in front of her causing her to squeak out in surprise. "What are you doing here?" the tall male asked in his normal gruff voice.

Ashlie stood up and looked around nervously. She decided to tell him the truth, "We came here to pick Ari-chan up so we can hang out."

"Well, she would but I'm testing her skills today. Hanging out will have to wait," Kenpachi concluded on his own. "Now, come with us and watch your friend fight. It's quite interesting."

He grabbed the girl by the back of her collar and dragged her where he was sitting at just a while ago, "Let go of me damn it! This is not how you treat a person!" she looked in front of her to see her shy friend following with a small smile. "Help me Kotetsu-kun! Don't just watch this happening and not do anything about it!"

"Sorry Ashlie-san but he is a Captain," the golden eyed boy replied.

The brunette received an anger mark at the honorific, "STOP USING HONORIFICS!"

Ashlie was thrown on the ground next to the 5th Seat with her friend on the other side sitting next to the 3rd Seat. She rubbed her butt in pain and took in how close she was to the fighting circle. Perfect to see her friend in action. She looked to her right to see her friend sitting there all stiff like. Apparently he still needs to break out of his shell. She then noticed a rather large scratch on the bald man's face.

"Excuse me 3rd Seat but how did you get that cut on your face?" the kind girl asked in curiosity.

Ikkaku twitched at the mention of his cut. He wanted to leave it be but no, his stupid friend opened his big mouth, "Your friend threw him out the window this morning and a piece of wood got the best of him."

"SHUT UP YUMICHIKA! NOBODY ASKED FOR YOUR INPUT!" the 3rd Seat growled out.

"What? I'm just answering what she asked since you wouldn't answer," the black haired pretty boy retorted with a smirk.

"I was about to but then you had to interrupt me!" the bald man grumbled, leaving the subject alone because another fight was about to start.

The brunette turned to the fighting circle to see another possible unseated officer standing in front of her friend in his battle ready stance while her friend just stood there looking bored out of her mind.

"Fight!" Ikkaku yelled to start the fight.

The unseated officer charged forward and swung his sword at the girl but she sidestepped. He continued to swing his sword to try and hit his opponent but the girl kept on moving out of the way. Ashlie was actually getting bored of the fight in all honesty. She was about to yell at her friend to just take it seriously but then her friend surprised her.

The auburn grabbed the blade, her opponent surprised, and then snapped it in half without even trying. She dropped the blade in her hand and turned to her Captain, "Can we get serious now? I've been fighting these wimps for a good two hours or so."

The poor scared man that just had his sword broken suddenly grew some balls and yelled "Don't underestimate me bitch!" and charged forward with his broken Zanpakuto to continue fighting.

Ariel quickly turned around and grabbed the man's face, Ashlie not liking this outcome. "I'm not underestimating you. More like giving you a chance to run before I crush your face," the green eyed girl threatened and started to squeeze the man's head for meaning.

The man screamed in pain when the girl squeezed his head more when he didn't reply immediately, squirming to try and get away from the she-devil. The auburn threw him across the field into multiple Squad members that didn't have a chance to move out of the way in time.

The new member turned back to her Captain and glared, "Send out 3 of them."

"Why 3?" the violent man questioned but already had a feeling what it was for.

"Because this is boring and 3 is an awesome number," the auburn retorted.

"Pfft, 7 is the best number out there," Ikkaku scoffed but was met with a fist to the face by his now enemy.

"7 is the most hideous number in all eternity!" Ariel growled out.

"Why the hell did you punch me?" the bald man shouted in anger as he rubbed his nose in pain from the attack.

"Three people that want to fight the little pest step up!" Kenpachi yelled above the quarrel going on next to him. Nobody stood up for a few seconds before three men stood up to meet their demise. The new girl knew that they did it out of pride, not like her who did it for no reason at all. "FIGHT!" The three men decided to attack her all at once but it didn't matter. She stood there, waiting for her opponents to attack right where she wanted them.

The auburn ducked one attack jumped the next and sidestepped the last. It was all too predictable to her. She was used to it and now she only acted on instinct like back in the Rukon. It became slowly boring in her eyes.

"Quite the talented one she is," Yumichika voiced out as he continued to watch the girl play with the three men.

"She's getting bored with them," Ashlie commented, bored herself. It was always interesting to watch her violent friend fight but if her friend wasn't interested then it rubbed off on her and soon became boring also.

"We know," Ikkaku replied with the same bored expression as his visitor.

"Then why do you continue to send out guys like that when you know she's more skilled than that?" the brunette asked.

"We want to see how far she can go but her stamina is like ours. It won't go out until something interesting takes it away," Kenpachi answered with a smirk. He suddenly had an idea form in his head. He stood up, showing off his large frame.

"Captain, what are you doing?" the bald man questioned in confusion as his Superior stood up.

"I want her to draw her sword," the bulky man bluntly replied, taking his sword into his right hand and waited for his chance to strike.

"Wait, she hasn't even drawn her sword?" the brown eyed girl exclaimed in shock. "Normally she always draws her weapon!"  
>"I think she notices these guys are only pests compared to her so she only showed off her Hakuda and Hoho skills as of now," the pretty boy suggested.<p>

"Ari-chan," Ashlie whispered out. She always knew her friend for drawing her weapon at first encounter but now she knew her friend was only playing around. It was as clear as day now that she studied her friend's movements. It almost seemed sloppy.

"Time to see what she got," the Captain snickered and saw a perfect chance to attack. He jumped forward right when the girl jumped back to avoid another attack.

Ariel saw the man coming towards her and gasped out in surprise. She barely had enough time to draw her sword to block it but when they clashed, the man continued to push forward, causing her and the man to slide back and crash into the wall. The smoke cleared to reveal the taller man still holding the girl down as she tried to keep the blade away from her face.

"Now you finally draw your blade," Kenpachi smirked in his creepy way.

"What the hell are you doing?" the auburn grunted out.

"Since you won't show off your true power, I'm forcing it out of you," the bell covered haired man replied simply and jumped back for the girl to come out of the huge crater they just made.

The new member got out of the rubble and looked up at her Captain in confusion, "Why are YOU doing this when we all know that you'll be Captain forever?"

"Hmm, good point," the green eyed man agreed.

"You didn't even realize that you dumbass?" the violent girl growled out in anger. This guy REALLY was her Captain?

The black haired man ignored the girl's comment and turned towards his 5th Seat, "Yumichika, you're the practice dummy!"

The pretty boy flinched at the last two words, "Practice dummy? Someone as handsome as me shouldn't even be called something like that!"

"Shut up and just fight her," Kenpachi shot back with a tone that the man cannot refuse.

The purple eyed man sighed and stood up, grabbing his sword to make his way into the ring. Sometimes his Squad was such a pain. He looked at the girl staring at him weirdly and smiled, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was that beautiful to stare at."

The auburn scoffed, "No, I just can't get over the fact how gay you look."

"YOU DON'T GO AROUND SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT BASTARD!" the feathered eyed man shouted in anger. He unsheathed his sword, "Now I won't be able to hold back against you."

Ariel got in her battle ready stance, "I was hoping you wouldn't."

Yumichika only smirked, "Time for me to put you in your place!" He charged forward and swung low only to meet metal before the sword even left its place. The girl held her blade down by her foot and took the chance to head-butt the man. He stumbled back and groaned in pain. He wasn't expecting something like that.

"Oi, that's not serious. Being serious means to release your Shikai. I'm tired of fighting like this," the green eyed girl explained in a dead serious tone that her kind friend smirked. Things were going to get interesting pretty damn fast.

The 5th Seat smiled, "Alright, I guess holding out the fight as long as possible won't cut it for this fight." He set out his blade in front of him, "Time to show you my Shikai." The black haired man ran his hand across the blade for it start turning white, "Bloom, Fuji Kujaku." The blade split apart and revealed it be a sickle-shaped weapon.

The new member smirked and got into her own stance. She clawed her blade and yelled, "Burn the Unforgiven, Kairyu!" She caught her two scythes, spun them around and slammed them down on the ground.

Yumichika only scoffed, "That thing looks hideous."

"What'd you say pretty boy?" the auburn growled out.

"You heard me you little beast. Don't act like you're deaf or something," the purple eyed man retorted.

"Why don't we see which one is hideous when I'm done cutting you up?" the violent red head shot back, her anger getting the best of her.

"I would love to," the feathered eyed man replied plainly.

Ok, this guy was starting to get on her nerves. Ariel threw her right scythe at her opponent for it only to be deflected away when he blocked it. She growled and yanked her chain to bring it back to her. It seems long distance won't cut it with this guy. She decided to charge forward to give her close combat a try.

"It seems she still needs work with her weapon but it's to be expected. Scythe weapons are the most difficult close combat weapons in any fight. I'm surprised she can wield so well right now," Ikkaku pointed out as the girl was hit and sent back a few feet but charged at the man to give it another shot.

"That's something we'll definitely work on. Already she's in the seated category and she just joined yesterday," Captain Zaraki chuckled at the thought. To think this girl could surpass his seated officers in such a short time made him believe he was becoming crazy.

"Are you guys thinking about putting her into a seated position?" the kind brunette asked the two men who were having a conversation like her and her shy friend weren't there.

"It sounds like it," the bald man retorted. "The little beast is growing up."

"And she'll continue growing at this rate," Kotetsu finally commented, making the three look at him in surprise. The shy boy blushed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry. I thought I'd just put that out there."

"Don't worry about it. I already have a perfect place to put her. Yumichika won't like it but he'll get over it soon," Kenpachi explained.

The brown eyed girl looked at the Captain in skepticism but heard her friend cry out in pain causing her to look what happened. The purple eyed man cut her on her back and that made her snap. She jumped up from her spot, drawing her sword and blocked the man's next attack before he cut her friend again.

Both fighting members were shocked to see the girl jump into their fight, wide eyed to see her that her eyes held anger towards the man. "I believe that is enough," Ashlie almost growled out but held back the urge to punch the guy.

Yumichika retracted his blade and stepped back a few steps as the girl continued to glare at him. He finally smirked in a playful way, "What? Letting your friend do the dirty work?"

The violent red head was about to retort but her best friend beat her to it. "Not even close."

"Then why did you do it?" the pretty boy questioned.

"It's none of your damn business," Ariel finally managed to say as she stood up.

"That's enough," Kenpachi called from his spot. Everybody turned to him and waited for his next statement, "Woman, bring in your friend and we'll start bandaging her up."

"Uh, yes sir," the kind girl stuttered out with a raised eyebrow but didn't give it a second thought. She turned to her friend and grabbed her right arm to put it over her shoulder for support, "You ok Ari-chan?"

"Perfectly fine Ashy-chan," the auburn groaned out.

"Did it hit it?"

Silence.

"Ari-chan, did he hit it?"

Silence once again until the violent girl sighed out in defeat, "Almost but not fully. Just a scratch."

Ashlie only shook her head as they made their down the hallway where they saw the Captain walk into. They entered, the brunette setting her friend down on the futon in the middle of the room and exited to give her friend time to get bandaged up.

She sat outside the door with her knees pulled into her stomach. The girl sat there for what seemed like forever, deep in thought, until she heard footsteps coming her way. She didn't have to look to know who it was.

"How is she?" the golden eyed boy asked as he sat down next to his friend.

"I don't know. I've been sitting out here since I put her in there," the brown eyed girl dully replied.

"Ah," Kotetsu stupidly said, unable to say anything else. "Do you want to talk about what happened out there?"

The girl stayed silent, knowing this conversation would come up sooner or later. They never told the boy what happened back in Rukon and she was hoping that it stayed that way but the stupid 5th Seat had to provoke her. "Let's just say that Ari-chan received an un-repairable wound to save me and that's why I'm so protective of her."

The black haired boy only sat there and listened, sucking in this new information he just received.

"That wound now covers most of her back. The damn thing won't go away and it causes her pain when someone hits it," Ashlie told with foggy eyes as her mind brought back memories of that day.

"_Hey Ashy-chan, don't think much about it. I did it to protect you and that's all that matters to me! Don't be sad!" the auburn reassured with a smile as her back continued to bleed._

"_But Ari-chan, your back," the brunette cried more tears, unable to stop them from falling at the sight of her friends back._

_The violent red head barely managed to grab the girls shoulders to make her look at her in the eyes, "Don't worry about it. My back will heal in time but losing you will haunt me forever."_

_The kind girl was surprised her friend could express that much emotion in two sentences. Her eyes started watering again and she couldn't help herself. She launched herself at her friend and hugged while still crying, "ARI-CHAN!"_

"That day, I realized I needed to get stronger for her. I can't let my younger sister-like-figure be the shield of the things thrown at me so that's why I wanted to follow her into becoming a Soul Reaper. I wanted to surpass her but her she is in the strongest Squad," the brunette sighed out in depression.

Kotetsu sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "You may not be strong in physical strength but you're strong in mental strength."

Ashlie looked at her friend with a look that asked what he meant.

"Ariel-san has physical strength but she is also the type of person to break down mentally when the situation calls for it. You, on the other hand, stay strong until the end. That's what makes you two different," the black haired boy explained with a smirk at the thought.

The kind girl was about to ask another question but they heard the door open to reveal their violent friend adjusting her shirt. "Damn it, I'm going to pummel him one of these days," the red head growled out, finally fixing her shirt to how she wants it.

"What did he do this time Ariel-san?" the golden eyed boy commented.

"He tightened the damn bandages too tight that I can barely breathe right," Ariel huffed to show her statement was correct. She then processed what the boy called her and walked up to him, smashing his face into the wall behind him with her foot, "Wanna rephrase that?"

"OW OW OW OW! I'M SORRY ARIEL-SAN! IT'S A HABIT!" Kotetsu cried out in pain, flailing his arms around almost hitting his friend next to him in the face.

"Well break that damn habit because it's starting to piss me off!" the auburn retorted as she applied more pressure to the boy's head. "Now say it with me! Ariel! Just plain Ariel got it!"

The door beside them opened again to reveal the violent girl's Captain looking at the scene and he could only shake his head. "Hey, come with me for a second," Kenpachi interrupted the group.

Ariel looked at her Captain already walking away, looked down at her kind friend then shrugged her shoulders, removing her foot from the boy's face and following the extremely tall man in confusion. When she caught up to him, she asked the obvious question, "So, what do you want with me?"

"I assessed your fighting capabilities and I like what I see," the green eyed male started his voice a mixture between calm and annoyed.

"And?" the auburn tried to pry, not really understanding this conversation at the moment.

The tall man stopped suddenly, causing the girl to run into him and make a groan of pain in the process. He turned his head slightly to show he was looking at the girl and sighed, "You are now 4th Seat."

The green eyed girl's brain stopped working at that statement because all she could was stare at the man blankly.

"Did you hear me? You're 4th Seat now," the black haired man repeated, his annoyed tone finally settling in.

The girl suddenly attacked the man, which didn't do much because he was probably weighed a lot more than her, and tried to shake him back and forth, "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF PRANK IS THIS YOU SICK BASTARD?"

The Squad Captain smacked his hand over the girls face and pushed her off of him, "It's not a prank. You're really 4th Seat dumbass."

It finally sunk in the girls mind until, "Wait, but I lost against pretty boy. Shouldn't I be below him in ranks?"  
>"Yes but standing up to him and still making it in one piece is a sign you have true potential. With the right kind of training, you will surpass him easily and maybe even rival Ikkaku so I put you where I believe you should be," Kenpachi explained. "Now, go back to your friends and take them home. You got training in the morning."<p>

The tall man made a move to leave but the girl asked him another question to stop him, "Who am I training with?"

"You'll soon see," Captain Zaraki almost chuckled evilly at the thought. He finally left, leaving his now confused 4th Seat behind to just stare at him in disbelief.

Ariel continued to sit there in shock. She was really 4th Seat? Impossible but her Captain just told her that she was. She shook her head and stood up to head back to her friends. The two were still sitting there where she left them and looked up at her expectantly when they heard her footsteps.

"What did he want Ariel-san?" Kotetsu broke the silence, letting his habit slip without him noticing.

"I just became 4th Seat," the auburn stated numbly, not really sure how to feel at this point.

Apparently her kind friend knew how to because she tackled her to the ground while screaming, "CONGRATS ARI-CHAN!" She let go and smiled, "How does it feel to be in the ranks?"

"I don't know how to feel right now," the green eyed girl said, not really reacting to anything since she was still in shock from the news.

"You're supposed to feel excited! To be 4th Seat in Squad 11 is a huge accomplishment in such a short amount of time!" the golden eyed boy supported while smiling his own boyish grin.

"That's why I don't know what to feel. I guess I'm still sort of down because I lost against Yumichika," the violent red head admitted. "Anyways, Kenpachi told me to take you guys home because I got training tomorrow so I guess we can't hang out tomorrow."

"No worries. I believe my Captain wanted me to do something as well," the black haired boy sighed out at the thought.

"I'll just roam around the Seireitei so next time we do get to hang out, I'll know where to go!" Ashlie exclaimed with a shining grin.

"Good plan!" Kotetsu agreed. "Now, shall we take our leave?"

"Definitely," the auburn nodded and showed the two out of her barracks.

They dropped off Kotetsu first because he lived furthest away and now the two girls were heading to Squad 13 to drop off the kind brunette. About halfway, the brown eyed girl had a thought, "Wait, doesn't that mean you need to move into a new room?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to wait and see when I get back," the green eyed girl replied with a shrug.

They finally made it to Squad 13's Barracks, said their goodbyes and now the kind girl was walking to her own room to call it a day. When she was about to open her door, a voice stopped her, "Ashlie-chan. I thought you'd never come back."

She turned to see her Captain smiling at her, causing her to smile back, "Oh, sorry about that Captain Ukitake. You know how Squad 11 is. So full of energy that I can't keep up."

"That's quite alright. I just wanted to tell you something," the white haired man said. "Please follow me."

The man turned around and started to walk off, the brunette following but was sort of cautious on what was going on. Normally she doesn't get in trouble until week two not week one.

They entered the Captain's room and sat down at the table in the middle. "Ok, now that we are here, you probably want to know why I called you here," the kind man stated the obvious.

The brunette only nodded her head, not really knowing what to say at a time like this.

"Well, to put it simply, we are ranking you to 4th Seat," the green eyed male said with a smile as the girl tried to process it in her mind.

"Wait just one second! I just started yesterday and you're putting me in such a high ranking position!" the brown eyed girl exclaimed in shock, flailing her arms around to prove she was truly confused.

"Yes, and the reason you are being promoted to 4th Seat is because you have all the qualities a high ranking officer needs. According to your Academy Reports, your grades were excellent, never really got into trouble and when you did, it always involved your violent friend and you are also so very kind! What else can't you do?" Ukitake explained.

The poor girl was blushing up a storm at each compliment she received, "Uh, well I…I don't know what to say Captain Ukitake."

"How about, 'I accept your offer Captain Ukitake!' and give me hug?" the white haired man suggested.

He got exactly what was said because he was tackled into a bone-crushing hug and, "I ACCEPT YOUR OFFER CAPTAIN UKITAKE! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

The kind man only chuckled, "Yes, your welcome Ashlie-chan now please let go before your crush my ribs."

Ashlie quickly let go and bowed, "I'm so sorry Captain Ukitake!"

"There's no need for apologies. I asked for it," Ukitake smiled. "Now, how we turn in for tonight and we'll talk in the morning?"

"Yes sir!" the brunette saluted before leaving the room but then coming back and giving the man a much more lighter hug, "Thank you again Captain Ukitake."

She let go and left, leaving a smiling Captain that looked like it hurt. She entered her room and Superman dived on to her bed and sighed out. "I can't believe today! It has to be the best day EVER!"

**So, I know I suck for leaving you guys in the dust and I'm sorry T.T I didn't mean to! *sigh* Ok, I shall be back soon! Hopefully…If my brain doesn't force me into making another story DX DANG IT BRAIN!  
>PIZZA TIME~<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Cat and Mouse?

**LONG TIME NO SEE MY FELLOW PEOPLE! I realize I suck for leaving you guys in the dust for about 3 months but I moved into my dorm the last time I updated and college has been kicking my butt! Especially in my band area -.- I don't really like my director as you can see…ANYWAYS! Enough of my problems! ONWARDS TO THE STORY! I do not own Bleach…Here is chapter 6 of Bleach Adventures!**

Chapter 6: Cat and Mouse?

~Squad 6 Barracks~  
>It was around late morning and you could hear some training going on in the open field for Soul Reapers to practice their skill. A black haired male was using his Zanpakuto to hit a practice dummy in the far left corner of the field. It looked like he was out there for quite a while from the looks of the dummy.<p>

The golden eyed male finally fell on his butt in exhaustion, his breathing labored. He soon felt someone hover over him and looked up to see familiar bright red hair and brown eyes staring right back at him, "Abarai-san?"

"What are you doing here so early?" the red haired Lieutenant questioned in his normal gruff voice.

"Well, since I'm new here I figured I should take the advantage of using the training field early to be out of people's way," Kotetsu explained as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Renji made sure to get his point across because he grabbed the boy's head and made him look right at him, "You don't get in people's way if you are out here training your ass off kid! If anything you should have the privilege to be here instead of the others!"

Before the black haired male could even attempt to make up an excuse, they heard the door to their right open. They looked to see who entered and was slightly surprised to see a certain auburn haired girl looking back at them with her normal scowl.

"I figured you would be here," the green eyed girl commented as she made her way to the two males.

"Ariel-san, what brings you here?" the kind boy asked but was soon kneed in the face, causing him to fly back into the wall behind him.

"To answer your question, I'm here because I'm bored," Ariel replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

"What about your other friend? Where is she?" the almost similar haired male questioned.

"Her Captain took her to some meeting to confirm she's 4th Seat now," the violent girl huffed. "By the way, why are you here? I thought you were the Captain's pet or something?"

Renji's eyebrow twitched at the comment, "I am not a Captain's pet!"

"Really? First time I met you it screamed 'pet' right at me," the auburn teased, smirking at the seething male next to her.

"I AM NOT HIS PET!" the red head screamed.

"Ariel-san, I have a question for you," Kotetsu managed to make his comment between the two red heads. "Can you help me improve my strength?! I would really appreciate it since you are now 4th seat!"

"Whoa, wait just a moment! You're now 4th seat of Squad 11?" the brown eyed male asked in slight confusion and amazement. Who would've known a girl could surpass Yumichika.

"Yeah and sure Kotetsu. What do you want to know?" Ariel looked at her friend and waited for an answer.

"Anything to help my strength improve!" the black haired boy squeaked out.

"Well, for one you need to stop being so damn nice and second, you are way too tense when fighting," the auburn explained as she walked a bit farther away from the males. She turned around and smirked, "Attack me."

Both 6th Squad members' eyes widened at the statement. This girl is crazy! "I can't do that Ariel-san! You're my friend!"

"Just attack me before I show you what I mean. Attack me with your sword!" the green eyed girl ordered, even raising her hands to show she was ready for the attack.

Kotetsu looked at his friend and then up at his Lieutenant, not knowing what to do at this moment, "Abarai-san, what do I do?"

"Just do as she says," the taller man replied, slowly walking away to stay out of the fight.

The golden eyed boy gulped as he drew his sword and came into his stance. He looked at his friend with scared eyes. He hoped something happened that his friend won't get hurt. He then charged forward and swung from his right and closed his eyes but re-opened them when he felt his sword stop. He was surprised to see his violent friend holding his sword with her bare hands.

"See, you're way too TENSE!" Ariel emphasized her point by jerking the weapon away from her friend and pushing him hard enough to hit the wall behind him.

Kotetsu coughed as his back hit the wall and felt his body start to fall from the impact but he was slammed back into it by something. He opened his eyes and fear overcame him when he saw his friend's fist ready to punch his lights out so he closed them once again, not wanting to feel the pain when it hit. It never did but he felt the wall behind him crumble behind him, rocks hitting the ground next to his feet.

The black haired boy opened his eyes again to see the fist that was aimed for him right next to him but he was too shocked to feel nothing behind him of the used to be wall. Was this the true strength of his friend?  
>He was soon pulled out of his shock when he felt the girl move her arm and let him go, stepping back to reveal a deep scowl on her face, "No more going easy Kotetsu. It's time to be serious and start growing up."<p>

"HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT TO HIM!" Renji yelled from his spot now out of his shock from what happened.

Ariel turned around and glared at the male, "I did it to show that everything isn't as easy as it seems. At his level right now, he wouldn't be able to survive a hollow attack even with his Kido skills."

Kotetsu fell on his knees as he listened to his friend. Was he really that weak? He couldn't survive a hollow attack? He felt tears start to fall from his eyes but was snapped out of it by his violent friend once again.

"Do not cry at defeat! Stand back up and continue to fight until your body and soul cannot take anymore Kotetsu!" the auburn yelled at her friend.

The golden eyed boy stood up, shaking from the shock still, and continued to cry, "I can't do it Ariel-san! I didn't realize how strong you were! I will die-!" he was silenced by a hand being slapped on his mouth.

The green eyed girl glared at the boy, "Don't you dare say you will die Kotetsu! I will make sure of that."

The red haired male in the back ground could only nod. He didn't know this girl very well but already he could tell that she was something different from the others here.

Before either of the male members could say anything, there was a loud crash from the ceiling. They looked up but didn't get a good enough look because the rubble from the ceiling fell so a big dust cloud prevented them from seeing it clearly. Kotetsu covered his eyes to make sure the debris couldn't get into his eyes but it didn't help because a loud clash of metal was heard and then the big dust cloud disappeared to reveal the Captain of Squad 11 attacking his own member.

"You thought you could run away from me little girl?" the crazy male sneered out with an equally creepy smile.

"I figured you were dumb enough to not find me but I guess you really do have some kind of knowledge in that small brain of yours," the violent auburn retorted with her own creepy smile to show she was enjoying it as much as he was.

Kenpachi lifted his sword once again and swung down but he missed because the girl flash stepped out of the way and re-appeared on top of the now broken ceiling with a smirk. "Oh yeah, did I forget to mention I was being chased by my crazy psychotic Captain when I came?" the 4th seat chuckled and then left as soon as she came.

The auburn jumped away from the Sixth Division Barracks and ended up near the 8th Division. This was the squad with that one Captain from their entrance exam. She decided to see how they lived and since she had nothing better to do, might as well.

The barracks were empty but the more she went into the building, she started to hear light snores coming from somewhere. She heard the noise the loudest near an opening where a field was. The girl looked around and right underneath a sakura tree near a small pond laid a person but this person looked familiar. The figure had a straw hat covering their face and a pink kimono underneath them.

Ariel went towards the person and sweat dropped at the sight. It was the Captain of the Squad. "Hey, Captain Kyoraku?"

The laid back man didn't even budge at the voice. He just continued to sleep his life away like normal.

The violent girl felt her left eyebrow twitch in annoyance at her response. She had half a mind to kick him in the head but she knew that wouldn't be a very good idea.

The man moved slightly and moved his hat out of his view to look at his visitor, "You actually called me Captain? That's a first."

Green orbs narrowed into gray ones, "I have some respect for my elders you know."

Kyoraku cracked a smile at the reply, "So, what brings such a charming young lady like you to my barracks?"

"I got chased by my Captain," Ariel grumbled in a huff.

"Why was your Captain chasing you exactly?"

"I refused to do his training which resulted in him thinking I wanted to fight him."

"Well, that's Zaraki for you," the 8th Squad Captain sighed out, "Always wanting a fight."

"Tell me about it," the 4th seat agreed. "So, why are you out here taking a nap?"

"I'm hiding from my Lieutenant actually," the flamboyant Captain replied as he got comfortable again.

"Why are you hiding from your Lieutenant?" the violent girl questioned.

"I always hide from her," Kyoraku said just as they heard angry footsteps coming their way.

Ariel looked to see who it was but was pushed out of the way by the person stomping. "Captain! Why on earth are you out here?! I need you to sign some papers before they are due in an hour!" the youthful looking girl yelled at her Captain like a mother would when their child did something wrong.

"Ah, but my dear Nanao-chan~ It is such a great day to be outside and not cooped up doing paperwork~," the laid back man whined out like a little kid as he pouted as well. That was something he never did before unless she really didn't know this man quite enough.

"I don't care about the weather! I need you to sign papers NOW!" the girl named Nanao growled out as she grabbed the brunette male by the collar of his haori and started to drag him back to where she came from.

The violent auburn could only watch in confusion at the scene that was just played right in front of her. She soon sighed and shook her head. This place keeps on getting crazier and crazier each day she was here. The girl soon walked out of the barracks and started to walk nowhere in particular. Today was boring and she wished that her friend could hurry up and get out of the stupid meeting already.

Ariel was soon in a market street with lots of colorful signs and decorations. She hasn't seen a market street this lively. Her market street was dull and crime was everywhere you looked. Here, it looked like nothing bad happened. People that were walking around all had a smile on their face. The girl couldn't help but to join them.

The violent girl continued her walk but stopped at a certain shop that caught her eye. It was called The Silver Dragonfly and it looked really busy by the looks of the huge crowd hovering around it.

A flash of red hair was seen in the crowd but was kicked out in the air and landed right in front of the 4th seat Squad member. The girl looked down and was a little shocked to find out the red hair belonged to the Lieutenant of Squad 6.

Renji groaned in pain, his eyes still closed to block out the sun. He soon felt the sun being blocked by an object so he opened his right eye slightly to see auburn and green eyes looking back at his. He sighed out, "What do you want?"

"The really obvious question is what are you doing?" the auburn haired girl scoffed out.

The tall man stood up and dusted himself off, "It is none of your business so scram."

Ariel scowled at the man but shrugged it off. "Alright, then mind telling me what's going on over there?" the girl jerked her head towards the now fighting crowd in front of the store.

The brown eyed man had to hold back a growl at the mention of the crowd, "A new shipment of sunglasses came in and now everybody wants them. There is only a limited supply though so you have to tough to get them."

"Explains why you got kicked out then," the green eyed girl chuckled.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" the hot tempered male growled out.

"Nothing~," the girl teased with a snicker. She was soon confused at the situation concerning the store's merchandise, "So, you want said sunglasses?"

The Lieutenant raised a non-existent eyebrow at the girl next to him, "Yeah. What of it?"

"Why are they so important?" green orbs continued to show confusion of the situation.

The brown eyed man was now the confused one. Why would this girl be so curious? Wait, didn't she say she was bored the first time he met her this morning with Kotetsu? Maybe she was trying to strike a conversation? "I like to have some kind of headgear on my head," the man admitted.

"Makes sense," the 4th seat nodded her head. She could relate to the man next to her. She likes to keep some sort of headgear herself when she doesn't have to work. The girl then looked to the still fighting crowd of people and sighed out, "So, you really want those sunglasses?"

Renji narrowed his eyes at the auburn next to him, "And what if I do?"

Ariel smirked in a Kenpachi way and had a familiar fire growing in the pit of her stomach, "I'll help ya'."

The Lieutenant looked at the Squad 11 member like she was crazy, "What are you talking about?"

"You want your sunglasses and I want a fight. Perfect pair right here," the green eyed girl replied as she cracked her knuckles and popped her neck to get ready for the fight at hand.

"But didn't you say you didn't want a fight because of your Captain following you around?" the red haired male reminded the girl with a blank face.

"He isn't around now so it's a perfect chance to fight!" the violent girl looked up to see the man still giving her skeptical look. She sighed out, "Look, with our combined physical abilities we can take on those losers. Do it for your new sunglasses at least!"

The hot tempered male thought it over and finally gave in, "Fine."

"Alright, get ready!" the auburn hopped on her feet as a way to pump her up for the battle.

The two red heads bent their knees and prepared themselves to sprint to the crowd. It only took a silent go for both Shinigamis to sprint full speed into the mob of people to start the war. Ariel went in first to take care of the shield of people from the outside. She leaped into the air and used both of her legs to penetrate the barrier. Renji went in as soon as it was open but was held back by two big looking men. He punched one in the face but was hit from behind and fell to the ground.

The violent girl just finished throwing the bodies of unconscious people she hit out of the chaotic crowd. She looked to her right and saw her ally down on the ground with a guy on top of him, ready to punch his lights out. She was about to sprint to his rescue but was shocked to see the red head head-butt the man, knocking him out instead. She smirked and continued to knock out as many people as she could to assist the Lieutenant as much as possible.

The brown eyed man was so close to his prize. Only arm lengths away and he would be able to get it but currently he was being head locked by another man. He will not let this guy get his headgear even if it meant killing him. Renji was about to knee this guy in the crotch as a cheap shot but he was soon thrown back at the last second. His butt hit the ground, groaning in pain. He looked to see there was only one more pair of sunglasses. His heart raced at thinking of not being able to buy them. He needed to step up his game!

The hot tempered male got up and looked around. He noticed there were significantly less people in the chaotic crowd. Probably the work of his ally from Squad 11. He saw an opening near the last pair of sunglasses and took it. He sprinted towards them and grabbed them just in time before a huge man fell on the rack where the sunglasses used to be. Time to check out before it was too late.

The Lieutenant ran to the checkout area and yelled at the poor cashier who happened to be in his squad, "HURRY UP AND TAKE MY MONEY!"

The girl squabbled to take the money and sunglasses to confirm the purchase. The tall man then noticed how quiet it was behind him. He looked behind him and actually saw the rest of the market street on the other side of the road. The only exception was that now all the people that was in the fighting crowd was now on the ground groaning in pain.

"You actually got them?" a familiar rough feminine voice was heard nearby.

Renji looked to his left and saw the girl who helped him to get his now new sunglasses he wanted since he found out about them. He smirked, "Yeah and just in time too. A guy fell on the rack so I'm glad I got them before he crushed them."

The cashier came back and looked a bit scared after the brown eyed man's outburst. She stuttered horribly but she managed to get out, "I'm sorry but you don't have enough to purchase these."

The red head's stomach dropped at the statement. He didn't have enough? He swore he had enough saved up to buy these! He looked down and patted his clothes, hopefully trying to find any spare change but his luck ran out.

Ariel could clearly see the disappointment in the man's eyes as he sighed out in defeat. She turned to the girl at the register, "How much does he need?"

The girl was surprised but replied, "About 100 Kan."

The green eyed girl sighed out as she reached into her pockets and pulled out exactly 100 Kan. She handed the coins to the girl, "Here."

The cashier took the money and did the final calculations before putting the sunglasses in a small bag and handed it to the shocked Lieutenant.

The violent girl had a feeling someone was watching her and she was right. The man next to her was gaping at her like a goldfish, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Why did you do that?" Renji gasped out in shock. He thought this girl was only in this agreement for the fight but now she helps him?

"I know how much you really wanted those sunglasses. Don't think much about it though. Actually, pretend that it never happened," Ariel scoffed as she walked out of the store.

The Squad 6 member followed close behind but stopped right outside of the door to look in the bag with his prize. He couldn't help but to smile as he took his white bandana off and replaced them with his new headgear. He looked into the window to see how they looked on him and was quite satisfied. His attention then went to the Squad 11 member who was watching his actions, "How do they look?"

The girl was actually surprised that the man would ask a question directed towards her. She looked at the sunglasses but she soon found something out when she looked at him. He was quite ATTRACTIVE! The green eyed girl blushed lightly and looked away but still managed to say, "You look surprisingly good."

Renji was surprised that the girl said that. Before he could tease her, a giant burst of dust was formed between them. The red hared male shielded his eyes when the cloud appeared but soon heard metal clash with metal. When the dust cleared, he saw Kenpachi with his sword against Ariel's that she barely managed to get out in time.

"I finally found you, you little brat!" the Captain growled out as he lifted his sword for another attack.

The auburn flash stepped out of the way just in time before the blade sliced her in half. She re-appeared a few feet behind her Captain then turned around to glare at him, "I am not a brat! You're the one being a brat! Going around trying to make me fight!"

The aggressive man scoffed, "Yeah right. Wanting a good fight doesn't mean I'm a brat ya' moron! Running away like a scared baby is being brat!"

"You're just being an idiot going around trying to fight me when there are plenty of other people to fight!"

"The only person I'm interested in fighting right now is you! SO COME ON AND FIGHT ME ALREADY!" with that, Kenpachi leaped towards the girl but only hit the ground because she flash stepped on top of a nearby roof.

The violent girl turned and faced her attacker with a glare but then turned to the red head who was watching the encounter with a smile, "See ya' around Abarai-kun~!" and with that, she flash stepped away.

The brown eyed man could only smile back where the girl once was. It was crazy but already he felt some sort of connection to that crazy girl but it was a good kind of crazy he figured.

~Squad 13 Barracks~

Ashlie entered her room after a long of meetings and more paperwork to be filled out. She didn't realize how much paperwork she needed to do in order to confirm her rank of 4th seat until today. She looked up when she heard a light snore and sweat dropped at the sight of her friend fast asleep on her bed. She wasn't expecting that.

The brunette sighed out and slowly approached her friend, "Ari-chan, time to wake up."

Her response was another light snore.

The new 4th seat felt her eyebrow twitch. If being nice wasn't going to work, I guess you have to use force in order to wake her up. The short girl looked around and found a fan she bought a long time ago. This will do. She made her way back to her friend and prepared herself for what is about to happen. She swung her fan back and smacked her friend right across the face.

Ariel sprung up at the assault to her face with a surprised yelp. She glared at her friend who was just glaring right back at her, "What the hell was that for Ashy-can?!"

"For being in my room without my permission. Now why the hell are you in here?" the kind girl grumbled. She wanted to go to bed after her long day but her friend here meant she wasn't going to get her wish.

"I wanted to meet you when you were done with the meetings," the auburn shrugged like it was the obvious answer.

Ashlie rolled her eyes and jumped on her bed next to her friend, "So, what did you do today besides staying in here like a creeper?"

The Squad 11 member sat up and thought about her day, "Well, at first I was training with my Captain until he pissed me off. He soon got pissed off and started to attack me out of nowhere, claiming he wanted to get a good fight out of me. So, I ran off leaving him to be lost."

"How did I know you were going to run off?" the brunette grumbled.

Ignoring her friends comment, she continued, "Then I ended up at the Squad 6 Barracks. I decided to go say hi to Kotetsu but I found him training with his Lieutenant in their training building. I argued with Abarai-kun for a bit until Kotetsu asked me to teach him to be stronger. So, I fought him."

"YOU FOUGHT KOTETSU-KUN?!" Ashlie screamed in shock. She then started to try and attack her friend but was held back by a foot to her stomach, "Why the hell did you fight him?!"

"I didn't hurt him too bad. I just showed him that he needed to step up his game," the auburn clarified but it didn't do much to stop her angry friend.

"It doesn't matter! You didn't need to do that! He's perfectly fine the way he is you jerk!" the brunette growled out as she tried to strangle her friend.

"I know he is but I also told him that I wouldn't let him die so he would be fine but he now knows that he won't die with me around," Ariel reassured.

The Squad 13 member stopped her attempt to strangle her friend and sat down with her calm attitude back, "Ok, so what happened?"

"After I told him that, my Captain found me so I left once again. I ended up near the Squad 8 barracks and decided to see what Captain Kyoraku was doing. We talked until his Lieutenant found him and dragged him to his office to fill out paperwork he's been avoiding apparently," the 11th Squad member explained with a weird face to show she was confused with the encounter.

Her friend noticed her expression and grimaced, "Was it that bad?"

"Just really confusing to the point I can't even remember it well enough. It's just scattered everywhere," the violent girl shook her head. "Anyways, after that I ended up in the market street where I found a crowd of people fighting over a new shipment of sunglasses that came in."

"How do you know it was sunglasses?" the kind brown eyed girl questioned.

"Abarai-kun actually wanted said sunglasses but he was kicked out of the crowd because they surrounded him and took him out first," Ariel scowled at the thought.

"So, let me guess. You two argued for a bit until you decided to 'help' him out so you can get a fight in for the day that doesn't involve your Captain," Ashlie took a wild guess but she knew she hit home. She knew her friend so well that it wasn't surprising that she knew all this without a second thought.

"Yeah, but in the end he didn't have enough money," the auburn said.

"Awww was he sad?" the brunette asked with a frown.

"No, because I had some money on me so he got them," the green eyed girl smirked in a small victory at the memory.

The 13th Squad member smiled, "I'm glad you did something good today Ari-chan."

The violent girl looked away in embarrassment, "Yeah, yeah."

"So, what happened after that?" the kind girl asked with hopeful eyes.

"He put them on and asked if he looked good," the auburn blushed at this particular memory, "And I said he looked good but then-."

"YOU SAID HE LOOKED GOOD?!" the brunette squeaked out extremely loud that her friend tackled her to make her shut up.

"Yes, I told him he looked good. Now, can you please keep your mouth shut before your whole Squad hears you," the 11th Squad member growled out as she held her hands against her friend's mouth to keep her quiet.

Ashlie glared at her friend and then licked her which caused both of them to yell out in disgust for their own reasons. "Ewwww~ your hand tastes like old shit!"

"Why the hell did you lick me?!"

"I did so I can actually BREATHE because you covered both my mouth AND my NOSE IDIOT!"

"Whose fault is it that for screaming so loud the whole Soul Society could hear you?!"

The two friends glared at each other before sighing out and relaxing. "Alright, so after you told Abarai-san he looked good, what happened?"

"My idiot Captain came into the picture and chased me away and now I'm here!" Ariel concluded with a smile but was smacked in the face by a fan.

"And that's all you have to say to me?" the normally kind girl asked with a scowl.

"Basically," the violent one shrugged but was soon kicked out of the room through the window by her friend.

"GOOD-BYE ARI-CHAN!" the 13th Squad member yelled as she closed her now broken windows in an attempt to shut her friend out but it didn't work.

The auburn jumped up to the window that she was just thrown out of and had a sad puppy dog face on her, "Awww, come on Ashy-chan~ I waited here forever to see you and throw me out! Is that what I get for caring~?" She was soon met with a book to the face, falling down at the impact and landed in a thorny bush as her result. She emerged from the bush and glared up at the window, "Fine, I guess I'll see you whenever you decide to be less evil!"

Ariel received no response so she took that as her ticket to leave. She slowly made her way back to her Squad barracks, careful not to make any noise so her crazy Captain wouldn't find her and make her fight him. She snuck in through her window to her room but fell ungracefully on the ground and made a lot of noise. Cursing, she stayed as still as possible, hoping it didn't attract any attention.

After a while, the auburn heard nothing so she took it as an ok for her to move. She went to turn on the light but screamed when the light was on. He Captain was standing right in the middle of her room with a scowl.

"Do you really think I'm not smart enough to find you in here?" Kenpachi spat out as he leaned in to the girl to try and scare her.

In all honesty, the girl did figure he was dumb enough to not find her and give up. I guess she has more to learn about her Captain. "I was hoping you would give up already!"

"Too bad little girl because I don't give up just because my prey is running away," the extremely tall male lifted his sword in his hand for it to glimmer in the light shining in the room.

The new 4th Seat widened her eyes and screamed, "THIS IS NOT WHAT I SIGNED UP FOR!" and a big boom echoed throughout Soul Society.

**So, I hope you guys liked it~ I know I did because it fun to write while my stupid college classes continued to be boring -.- I dislike them and I can't do research papers…It sucks!**

**Anyways, you shall hopefully see me soon in the new updated chapter of my Soul Eater story ^_^ If I find any inspiration~ SORRY!**

**Now, off to finish my math homework before it is due! YOSH! *rushes off to finish said homework***


	7. Chapter 7: Mission What?

**Hello all people that is reading this lovely story called Bleach Adventures! (I still need to find a better title for this thing -.-) ANYWAYS! I missed you guys T.T I realize that I have been neglecting you people but college has REALLY been kicking my booty! My biology teacher is an idiot so I write stories in there and then Assassin's Creed came out! So, of course I had to start a story in that section again -.-**

**Ok, enough of my rambling and excuses! HERE IS CHAPTER 7 OF BLEACH ADVENTURES!**

**I do not own Bleach T.T**

Chapter 7: Mission What?

"Kotetsu-kun! Come out already!" a short girl with brunette hair yelled below a window in the Squad 6 Barracks.

"I'm almost done Ashlie-san!" the shy boy yelled back from his room.

The 13th Squad member only shook her head at her friends reply. She wanted to take her friend to the market district to buy some candy that her Captain gave her yesterday. Now, she was addicted. She wanted to take her violent friend also but her Captain was keeping her busy with some type of training which she figured it was a way to get her to fight him.

"It is very rude to be yelling and causing disturbance on someone else's property," a very cold voice said from the girl's left.

Ashlie stiffened at the voice. It was the same voice that almost killed her and her friend the day they came to see Kotetsu. She slowly turned her head to find out that she was correct. Staring right back at her was cold gray eyes that screamed nobility.

The brown eyed girl scrambled to bow deeply, "I am so sorry Kuchiki-san! Please forgive my insolence!"

The girl didn't notice a slight smile show on the man's face for a split second until his expressionless scowl was back in place. "It is fine. I was actually walking around to escape my work for a bit. I heard you yelling at my new recruit and was curious considering our last encounter was not so pleasant," the noble explained, smirking in his head at the memory. "Where is your friend?"

The short girl stood up right and stuttered, "S-S-She is training with her Captain so she is unavailable at the moment." She didn't know what it was about this guy but she felt slightly intimidated by him. She had to stop herself from frowning. She could talk to the most blood thirsty Captain without feeling like an idiot but couldn't talk to this guy?!

"No wonder I felt Zaraki's spiritual pressure spike. He is enjoying his new toy I presume," the Captain nodded his head like it made sense.

The brunette nodded as well until something didn't make sense, "How did you know that it was Ari-chan and not someone else?"

"My Lieutenant has a big mouth," Byakuya replied indifferently. Ashlie couldn't help but to giggle at his statement. The black haired noble looked down at the giggling girl with slight astonishment, "You act differently when not around your brute of a friend."

That made something snap in the normally kind hearted girl because she stopped her giggling fit and glared at the man so strong that he couldn't help but to show some kind of emotion. "Ari-chan is not a brute. You may only see her as some kind of barbarian but you don't know her fully enough to label her anything Kuchiki-san," the brunette had to hold back a growl at the end of her argument.

The Captain was surprised that he hit a tender spot so quickly with his new company. He was about to question it but his new member came running out of the barracks he lived in, gasping for air to show that he rushed to get to where he was. "I'm so sorry Ashlie-san! I couldn't find my comb so I had to-," he was cut off by his friend slapping her hand on his mouth to silence him.

"I do not need to know the details of your adventure down here Kotetsu-kun. I just want to get my candy!" Ashlie grabbed her friend's wrist and dragged him off to where she believed was the direction of her destination.

~Market District~

The two friends were sitting on a bench near the last candy store they searched before defeat finally settled into their minds. The brunette groaned loudly as she let herself fall back against the wall behind her, "We searched everywhere for the candy but we couldn't find it! HOW IS IT SO IMPOSSIBLE?!"

"Maybe Captain Ukitake gets his candy specially made?" the boy next to the 13th Squad member suggested out loud to try to let his friend's mind relax.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Ashlie huffed in annoyance. She suddenly sat up straight and leaned forward to put her elbows on her knees and hold her face with a pout, "I just really wanted that candy!"

Before Kotetsu could retort, they suddenly heard a loud rumbling coming from up ahead and they saw a huge dust cloud coming their way. The brunette stood up and squinted her eyes to see what the cause of the dust cloud but scowled at the sight.

Right in front of the dust cloud was her violent friend running from a huge crowd of angry looking Soul Reapers. The red head noticed her two friends in front of her path and waved with a huge smile, "HEY GUYS!"

The golden eyed boy squeaked and ducked behind the 13th Squad member when he noticed the crowd behind the auburn. He did not like confrontation with anything violent so his first instinct was to hide.

Ariel was about ten feet away from her friends until she spun around and faced her angry company that was chasing her with a glare. The crowd halted to a stop at the glare. Somehow, it reminded them of Captain Unohana's scary face when she was serious.

Ashlie just stared at her friend with a 'WTF' face as she continued to glare at the crowd. Her curiosity couldn't be helped and asked the obvious question, "Why are these guys chasing after you like you committed murder?"

The green eyed girl turned her glare into an annoyed expression, "These guys are from my Squad. I ran away from my Captain and he didn't feel like chasing me today so now these guys are doing the dirty work."

"Why do you run away from your Captain all the time?" Kotetsu managed to stutter out from behind his short friend.

The 11th Squad member un-expectantly grabbed the black haired boy's head and forced him to look her in the eye, "Did you really just ask me that?"

The brunette couldn't help but to shake her head as she saw her shy friend slowly nod his head. The red head then proceeded to squeeze the 6th Squad member's head, not in a threating way, but just enough to get her point through as she started to growl out questions like, "How the hell did you ever become my friend?" or "You should be ashamed if you haven't figured it out by now."

All the commotion was starting to make the kind girl's head pound, signaling a headache. She was just about to scream on the top of her lungs for her friends to shut their mouths but a Hell Butterfly appeared in front of her. She let out her hand for it to land on her finger and heard the message by her Captain.

The butterfly then flew away when the message was done leaving a very confused 4th Seat in its wake. Apparently her friends noticed her confusion because they stopped their squabble and was now looking at her with expectant eyes. She finally said, "Ariel and I were summoned by my Captain for a mission."

That was really confusing considering the 13th Squad Captain doesn't really associate with the 11th Squad unless it was during a meeting or something but that rarely occurs. "Why does your Captain want to see me?" the red head asked.

Ashlie got a tick mark on her forehead and smacked her friend for such a stupid question, "How should I know?! I don't share his thoughts!"

Ariel groaned in pain and glared at her normally kind friend for smacking her. It wasn't like she was stupid or anything but it just randomly came out with her exhale of breath.

"Anyways, we should start heading over there. I don't want to be yelled out for being late," the brown eyed girl sighed out in exasperation. She turned her attention to the shy boy who was standing a few feet away from the two girls talking to the used to be angry crowd of Soul Reapers. "Oi Kotetsu-kun! We have to leave for a mission!"

The black haired boy turned around at the sound of his name and smiled, "Ok! Please be careful!"

The two 4th Seats nodded and flash stepped away to their destination, not knowing what to expect considering it was their first mission.

~13th Squad Barracks~

After fifteen minutes of flash stepping, the two girls finally made it to 13th Squad Barracks where they were met with a familiar white haired Captain at the entrance waiting for them to arrive. The only confusing part was that there was a short petite black haired girl with violet colored eyes standing next to him.

"Ah, it's nice of you to get here so quickly! I apologize if I pulled you away from a gathering or something of the sort," Ukitake said as he rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

The two 4th Seats bowed in respect as the brunette replied, "It is fine Captain Ukitake. My job here is more important than looking for candy in the market street."

"Oh?" the kind man inquired with a raised eyebrow. "What kind of candy were you looking for?"

The brown eyed girl had to hold back a frown at the thought. She was also sort of embarrassed thinking she was looking for her Captain's candy brand in such a meager place like the market district. "It does not matter anymore Captain. I could not find it anyways."

"Were you trying to find Captain Ukitake's candy brand?" the black haired girl finally spoke with a small smirk. "If so, you won't be able to find it there. He has his candy specially delivered."

Ashlie jolted at the realization that she just spent her whole morning looking for candy that wasn't even here. Her friend next to her couldn't hold in her laughter anymore because she was laughing like a hyena forgetting that she was in the presence of a famous Captain.

"AHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST WASTED YOUR TIME ALL MORNING LOOKING FOR CANDY!" Ariel managed to get out between laughs, holding her stomach in pain form laughing so hard.

The brunette couldn't take it anymore. She forgot her manners in front of her Captain and punched her friend in the arm for being such a smart ass towards her, "SHUT UP BAKA-KUN! AT LEAST I HAVE SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO INSTEAD OF RUNNING AWAY FROM MY CAPTAIN ALL DAMN DAY!"

The 11th Squad member hissed at the assault but glared her friend down since she was two inches taller than her and growled, "ARE YOU ASSUMING I'M PURPOSELY DOING THIS?! YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DOING THE SAME THING IF A CRAZY PSYCHO WAS CHASING YOU ALL DAMN DAY YOU DAMN SARU!"

The two friends continued to bicker but didn't realize that two people were watching them with somewhat shocked expressions. The violet eyed girl had just seen her new 4th Seat and already she was getting a feeling of déjà vu from two idiots she knew.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO YOUR SQUAD AND I'LL FINISH THIS MISSION BY MYSELF?!" the brown eyed girl growled out as she head-butted her friend slightly when their bickering became a bit too much.

"I WISH I COULD BUT YOUR CAPTAIN CALLED ME HERE! REMEMBER NOW BAKA-SARU?!" the auburn growled back, head-butting her friend back to get revenge except it was a lot harder than expected. The kind 4th Seat stumbled back and held her head in pain but rubbed it away to glare into her friend's green eyes menacingly, "YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

Ashlie started to charge forward but was suddenly picked up by gentle arms. She looked up to only see long flowing white hair and a smirking black haired girl. It suddenly hit her that her Captain was holding her making her eyes widen significantly.

"Alright, if you would please follow me, I shall give you a mission brief of what will happen when you go to the Human World," the green eyed male motioned to follow him inside the barracks with his 4th Seat still in hand. The two girls left behind soon followed after the Captain walked a few steps in front of them; the only sounds were from the girl being carried.

~Meeting Room~

Ukitake set the girl in his arms down in a seat to the right of his seat. She huffed and crossed her arms like a little kid but non-the-less didn't hold any hostility towards her Superior. Her red headed friend sat next to her and the black haired member sat to the left of her Captain. "Alright, now that we are in here and calm, let's talk business for a moment."

Ariel then raised her hand in a polite manner, "Um, excuse me to interrupt but you never introduced us to your company next to you."

The white haired man looked like he was hit by a truck because his eyes widened to the point where it looked they looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. "I am so sorry! Forgive me but this is my Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki!"

The girl named Rukia looked to the duo with a smile, "Nice to meet you!"

The brown eyed girl stopped her little fit and bowed her head in respect for her Superior, "It is an honor to meet you Lieutenant Kuchiki. I am your new 4th Seat Ashlie Akatsuki."

"There is no need for such formalities. Just call me Rukia," the Lt. waved her hand in front of her face like it was nothing but secretly enjoyed being called in such high ranks. She then looked her way towards the scowling red head next to her new Squad member and had another sense of déjà vu just by the look of the girl's face.

The 11th Squad member nodded her head curtly and said, "I am Squad 11's new 4th Seat Ariel Tatsuya."

The petite girl felt a sweat drop on the back of her head. Even this girl's attitude reminded her of a certain orange haired guy in the Human World but she non-the-less nodded her head to show she got her introduction.

"Ok, now that we now know everybody, how about I start the mission briefing?" the green eyed male asked in his normal cheery voice. "I called you here because Rukia has told me that more hollows have appeared in the Human World and needs a bit of back-up."

"I would have asked Renji or Rangiku but they both have their own Squad duties that they needed to attend to," Rukia clarified with a small scowl appearing on her face.

"So, I decided to let you two go instead since it seems that you have grown bored here after a few days," Ukitake chuckled when he kept on hearing stories about people seeing the duo roaming around the market district causing havoc.

"The Human World is a very energetic place and always seems to keep you on your toes. It would be a great place to test your abilities you learned in the Academy," the black haired girl reassured.

The two girls looked to each other with a look of contemplation, not knowing what to say exactly to this order. The violent girl suddenly raised her hand again and asked, "And why am I involved? Isn't this mission mainly for Squad 13 members?"

"Yes but I've been hearing that Captain Zaraki has been keeping you very busy with fighting and chasing you to force you to fight?" the 13th Squad Captain retorted with a knowing look that he hit homerun. He smirked in victory when he saw the girl's normal scowl deepen if that was even possible. "So, I would take it that you need a small little break from your Squad already."

Rukia couldn't hold back her smile at the thought of Kenpachi Zaraki chasing this poor girl around just for a fight. From first glance, the girl looked pretty normal but she knew that from her spiritual pressure that she had some strength that rivaled some seated officers. The only thing off was that the feel of her spiritual pressure was very light, almost comforting. This girl was very interesting but her friend was even more interesting.

The brown eyed girl may look weak but she also had some strength behind her. Not the pure physical strength her violent friend did but her spiritual pressure was very controlled but the feel of hers was like it wanted to kill, almost like it wanted to crush you. It was confusing but then again she only just met the two friends so she had a lot more to figure out before she started to label them.

"Ok, I will expect you two back in a few weeks! Please be well behaved! I don't want to call someone over there to bring you back for being disruptive," the white haired male scolded like a father saying good-bye to his kids for a few days.

The petite girl only shook her head and stood up, "Follow me and we will head our way towards the Senkaimon."

~Soul Society~

The three girls made their way to the official Senkaimon of Soul Society and were now waiting for the Kido Corps to open it for them. They already had a Hell Butterfly with them so that they could pass through. Now it was the waiting game.

Ashlie was thinking about their mission at hand. She knew something must be going amuck if her Lt. had to come back for back-up. Her curiosity couldn't be helped anymore, "Excuse Lieutenant Kuchiki? May I ask a question?"

The violet eyed girl turned her head slightly to look to the girl who called for her, "Sure but what did I say about formalities?"

The brunette squeaked at her mistake and bowed deeply, "Please forgive me Rukia-san!"

Rukia could only sigh out at the honorific. At least it wasn't too formal like before. "What is your question Ashlie-chan?"

The kind girl straightened up and was suddenly nervous. "I-I was wondering w-why you needed back-up for this m-mission," she stuttered out in a nervous wreck.

"Oh, I've been a bit busy lately and a lot of hollows have been showing a lot so instead of busting my butt running around the whole town, I decided to bring in a few recruits. Selfish I know but these hollows are a bit bigger than normal so it takes a bit longer to take them down now-a-days," the Lt. explained with an indifferent expression like it was simple problem.

"So we are your scapegoats if something goes wrong?" Ariel suddenly spoke up. Her kind friend squeaked in surprise and was ready to smack her but was stopped when the huge gate opened.

The trio looked forward and the two newbies had to shield their eyes form how bright it was. The petite girl walked forward with her butterfly leading the way and entered the Senkaimon without another word. The two friends were confused but soon followed their own butterfly into the Senkaimon.

After about fifteen minutes, the trio finally made it out of the Senkaimon and appeared on top of a roof. As soon as they exited, the gate disappeared as well as the Hell Butterflies. The two newbies looked around and already they knew they were going to have HELL in this new world.

**I know! I SUCK ASS RIGHT NOW but college is really kicking my buttocks. I'm sorry for leaving you for four months but I promise to update a bit faster! Bleach is now showing new episodes for dub on adultswim~ MAKES ME HAPPY! XD Even though I also read the manga -_- Bleh~  
>Anyways, I REALLY HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON! And I'm sorry for being such a turdface and make this chapter really short T.T Go ahead and throw rotten tomatoes at me! I DESERVE IT! *ducks underneath desk for the wrath of nasty tomatoes*<strong>


End file.
